Shortie Like Mine
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: MomoRyo,TezuFuji,InuiKaido,OishiEiji Various little drabbles of these prince of tennis couples. Please give it a try59. Interrupted60. Winter Vacations61. Something New62. Lost Cap63. Birthday Boy Late Birthday Lime For MomoRyo
1. Going Bump In The Night

**Shortie Like Mine**

*:WELCOME:*

Hey! El here. I am going to be experimenting with new couples in the **PRINCE OF TENNIS** selection. This will be all short random fics about **MOMORYO, TEZUFUJI, INUIKAIDO, OISHIEIJI**. The first two will be like little tastes. They are called **TEN TO ONE **basically I write the first sentence with ten words on it and go down from there. The second sentence has 9 words and the third 8, so on. I'm only doing two, but My friend (XxxIshida's GirlxxX)Ten to One) is doing some for_ SASUHINA. _From the Ten to ones, the rest of the stories should be from 300 to 500 words. No order in particular. Please enjoy. I don't want to be writing any more authors notes on this fic. Besides that the title of this Fic implies the fact that Echizen, Fuji, Kaido, and Kikumaru are all shorter than their partners……**HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE REVIEW ASKING THEM!! **

Warning: "**This will be Rated M do to some future Sexual content, you have been warned." **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten To One_

**1. Going Bump In The Night**

One eerie night Momoshiro Takeshi was walking home from school.

A cold breeze brushed past him making him shiver.

Then he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

He held still as he listened carefully.

He was scared, knowing its coming.

He spun around not seeing.

He bumped into someone.

Momo looked down.

He's shocked.

"Ryoma?"

------

Please Review.


	2. Walking Shortie Home Is A Tease

**Shortie Like Mine**

_Ten To one_

**2. Walking shortie home is a tease**

Echizen Ryoma was looking down when he bumped into someone.

He was startled to find it was Momoshiro Takeshi.

"What are you doing here?" both demanded simultaneously.

"I was playing late tennis" Said Echizen.

"I had tutoring" they looked away.

"Can I walk you home?"

Ryoma looked up smiling.

"Mada mada dane"

"Let's go"

Tease.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Realization hit hard

**Shortie Like Mine**

**3. Realization hit hard**

"Isn't Tezuka hot?" Momo looked over at the tensai beside him; Fuji's eyes were open and looking straight at the bochou, not to mention that those azure eyes looked completely hungry for the Bochou.

"No" Momo responded, he turned his head to Ryoma who was playing against Eiji and keeping up well against the acrobatic red head. Then he wondered if there was some sort of tennis out there Ryoma could not learn, still he knew that was the boy's only passion. It seemed like that was what he lived for and breathed, but he to himself had to admit that a world without tennis was an insane way to living.

Suicidal, he had decided.

Fuji glanced at Momo, really not caring if he found Tezuka hot or not, that was only his job. After all Tezuka is his boyfriend. Still, there was something bothering him since he was highly curious about the subject. "Ne, Momo"

"Huh, what is it Fuji-senpai" Fuji only said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you see Echizen as a boy or a girl?" the question was sudden and confusing, Fuji could tell that Momo was confused.

"What do you mean? I only see him as a boy, he's a boy after all" Fuji nodded his head and decided to ask the next question that popped into his sadistic mind.

"Do you in any way see him as cute or adorable" Momo shook his head and grinned.

"Maybe to adorable for words"

"I see"

"Why all the questions"

"Oh, no reason" Fuji crossed his arms looking back at the game in front of him "it just seems to me like you might be in love with Echizen is all"

"That I what Echizen!?" Fuji was about to explain when he heard his boyfriend calling out to him.

"Syusuke, lets go" Fuji smiled more genuine when he saw Tezuka and nodded.

"Hai Kunimitsu" He called back "I'll see you later" he told Momo and walked away leaving the confused boy alone with his thoughts. Thoughts he bounced around his head like a tennis ball trying to comprehend and place name to his emotions, some he never even thought he had.

After all, Realization had hit hard.

* * *

Please Review. Keep in mind, these are just short little scenes with no real meaning.


	4. Moments Confession

**Shortie Like Mine**

**4. Moments Confession**

It was a normal day in high school, even with the heavy dosages of Horio's bragging, above that his new passion, gossip. "Echizen is out in a date!" Horio proclaimed as he saw Kachiro and Katsuo and approached them with a proud air to himself. He had wanted to spill this out almost all day long and finally, he got it off his chest!

"You should not be proud of things like that" Kashiro deadpanned making Horio double over in shame While Katsuo shook his head. Okay, so maybe he was happy for his friend, but still.

"Besides he's probably not even out in a date, remember last time we thought that"

"Heh, Well either way it's with Ryuzaki again, I bet they have at least something going on" Horio crossed his arms as he tried to act like he knew everything once more but it only helped to add hot air to his already big head. "I mean in middle high they were seen walking but now, what reason would they have to hang out so loosely"

"Who has something going on with whom?" They looked up at the older teen than them.

"Oh, Momo-chan-senpai" Horio grinned.

"Horio here thinks that there is something going on with Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan" That made Momo feel a jolt of jealousy and possessiveness. Ever since he learned about his feelings thanks to Fuji-senpai, he's been confused on how to act. Maybe a little distanced, and now he finds out this!

"That can not be, it simply can't" Was all he said as he walked away leaving the other boys confused. Later that day he met up with Ryoma at the burger shop and both started to eat their burgers, this was always something they did.

"Ne Momo-senpai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything you like"

"Hmm" Ryoma looked him in the eye "Do you have a crush on Tachibanna An?" That made Momo look at Ryoma confused. Why was everyone asking him weird questions? First Fuji and now Ryoma, well for Ryoma's question he didn't have to think about it at all.

"No, she's a little weird besides that she's not my type"

"I see"

"So I heard you and Ryuzaki's granddaughter have something going on" Ryoma tilted his head before biting into his burger.

"And what would that be?"

"Didn't you have a date with her today?"

"No, Ryusaki-sensei called my dad about some tennis supplies he was supposed to order for her and both me and Ryusaki got stuck working for them, unlucky"

"I see" Momo said, he was starting to wonder where Horio got his sources "but you have a crush on her right?"

"No" Ryoma put it bluntly and both returned to eating. Soon they were done and walking back home side by side, well Momo was going to drop off Ryoma first before he could go to his house "Ne Momo-senpai" Ryoma asked when they were near his house.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Do you want to know who I have a crush on" Momo looked down, shocked at Ryoma.

"You have a crush?" Ryoma pouted and Momo couldn't help but like how cute he looked.

"What? I can't have one?" they came to a stop at Ryoma's home and soon the dark green haired teen turned to open the door.

"Fine, let me guess….uh, your cat Karupin?" Ryoma glared.

"Moron" He hissed and turned to close the door "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait Echizen who do you like!" Ryoma was still glaring.

"Some moron who goes by the name of Momoshiro Takeshi" with that he closed the door in the face of said person who stared at the door in shock.

Echizen had confessed.

* * *

Maybe I should mention that this are their High school years and Ryoma has returned and all that.

Please Review


	5. Asking Him Out

**Shortie Like Mine**

**5. Asking Him Out **

Fuji walked over to Tezuka, being his innocent little self he neared the captain with a naughty smile and whispered something in his ear. Tezuka of course showed no signs of emotion, or trace of anything faltering in his aloof façade. Fuji soon moved away and was about to get ready to play more tennis when Tezuka called out "Alright, you are all dismissed, freshmen finished picking up the balls and putting away tennis nets"

Fuji after all had made him a proposition that he could not refuse.

Everyone soon went into the changing rooms while the freshmen picked up balls Momo waiting for his freshman to also finish. By the time they did everyone was already done changing and had left, Eiji had even stopped by to say goodbye to them and the Ochibi.

Once when they were all in the changing room Horio was talking their ears off about something or other but Momo's mind was somewhere else. "Ne Echizen"

"What"

Momo sighed; he didn't know how to say it, or how it would sound.

"Uh, will you" No, that was not the way he wanted to say it.

"Huh"

"What's wrong Momo-chan-senpai" Horio asked when he saw the older teen struggling with his words, besides that , no one was listening to him anymore. Ryoma went back to finish dressing and closed his locker at the same picking up his bag. Momo was also finished dressing and the other three were still struggling to put their clothes back on.

"Ne Echizen"

"What is it?" This time he was going to get it.

"Do you…" He cut himself off, what if….oh never mind.

"Do I what"

"Do you want to go out on a date with me this next Saturday" Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro all stopped dressing to look at them with shocked wide eyes. Momo had just asked Echizen out in a date and that on its own was shocking due to the fact that they were both boys.

Ryoma simply smiled "Sure" Momo brightened up and smiled as well before getting up and following Echizen out the door.

"Mo-mo-Momo senpai and….Echizen!?" They left three completely shocked boys behind.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Our Date

**Shortie Like Mine**

**6. Our Date**

So it was finally that Saturday that Momo had talked to Echizen about and they had met up for their date. Eiji and Fuji had offered some advice on what a first date was all about while Tezuka and Oishi seemed to have a talk with Echizen. He wondered what they had talked about, in the end it really did not matter, he was nervous about this and how he was going to do it.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked after a while of walking.

"Wherever you want to go" Ryoma shrugged and kept looking around. Damn, Momo thought, he had Ryoma bored already! This was not getting him points to be the boy's boyfriend by the end of the day.

"But I'm the one taking you out so you should choose" He prompted making Ryoma look at him again.

"It's your money, you asked; you should know where to go" Momo felt hopeless as Ryoma dared him to counter his logic. He really didn't want to drag this out to an argument for their first date.

"Fine, let's go to the burger shop" Ryoma tilted his head.

"You sure"

"Yes!" and that is how they found themselves eating a heavy amount of burgers and talking about random tennis things, like usual. Soon they had full stomach and just kept sitting waiting for the food to settle there.

"Want to order a desert or something?" Momo asked. Ryoma nodded.

Momo stood up to buy a small ice-cream cup that they sold there and sat down. Ryoma grabbed a spoon and didn't mind sharing with him. "So…Echizen….you wouldn't mind being my boyfriend would you?" Ryoma looked up at Momo and placed a quick kiss on the older boy's lips.

"Not at all"

Usually they would always hang out like this but not there was something different about just eating and hanging out this time, maybe because now they were more.

* * *

Please Review


	7. Valentines

**Shortie Like Mine**

**7. Valentines **

Eiji blinked as he stared at the note that was being handed to him by the dark green haired kiddo "what is that Ochibi?" Ryoma simply shrugged, finally done with his task of the day. He wondered what else he could do today besides tennis and school. Maybe he and Momo would go out for Burgers once more. Either way, he felt finished.

"I don't know, Oishi-senpai asked me to give it to you, maybe you should ask him what it is" Eiji blushed a bit and quickly snatched the not and opened it reading over the contents of the love letter in a slower pase, it was Valentines Day after all.

Oishi could be so romantic.

"You didn't read it did you Ochibi?" Eiji asked as soon as he read the first three lines of mushiness and some stuff that didn't seem so embarrassing at first but could be very embarrassing on paper. Golden eyes just stared at him dully and Eiji hugged the note to his chest.

"Why would I?" Ryoma shrugged and walked away leaving the red head to do as he pleased with his piece of paper.

Eiji simply smiled at Ryoma's retreating back and set to write a letter back of his Oishi, tonight they were going to spend it 'Studying' in Oishi's room. "Oh Oishi" he whispered. Ryoma on the other hand didn't know why there was so much blushing, swooning, giggling, and whispering around today. It all seemed like a normal day to him after all. Well, besides that there wasn't going to be any practice today, which shocked him completely.

Soon he was in class, and he could not believe what he got.

He had forgotten.

"Ryoma!!" He looked up from where he was waiting at, by his boyfriend's bike a small blush on his cheeks, chocolate candies on one hand with a love note that said 'I just wanted to say that I wuv you', all adorned, and a heart shaped balloon with a tennis ball printed on it. This had been his first tome at getting a valentine. "Ah, I see you got my gram" Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"I would have been satisfied with a simple Happy Valentines day" Momo pouted and then grinned bending down to kiss those pouty lips but only meeting a smooth cheek.

"Mada, Mada Dane Takeshi, you have to kiss me with a chocolate in your mouth" Ryoma's eyes were challenging as he held out his hand with an unwrapped chocolate in his palm, Tekeshi smirked. "It is valentines after all"

"Alright" He grabbed the chocolate in Ryoma's palm and placed it in his mouth before kissing the boy open mouthed, tongues meeting tongues, meeting chocolate.

Valentines taste sweeter when you could share with the one you love.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Scrap Book

**Shortie Like Mine**

**8. Scrap Book **

Fuji was sitting in a bench feeling depressed. Ryoma looked at him and decided to ask him what was up "What's wrong Fuji-senpai?" Fuji sighed and looked up at Ryoma, his eyes still closed as he said what was bothering him.

"Kunimitsu-chan, well he took my camera away" And sighed fow what seemed to be the tenth time today. Ryoma tilted his head to the side.

"What did you need it for?"

"Well, I was going to take a picture of him naked and post it up in my wall…." He explained a smile crossing his lips.

"Maybe you shouldn't"

"Huh, why?" always so innocent with Fuji, well in a way both could pass of by innocent.

"Someone else could see it and then you have problems" Fuji nodded.

"True"

"I have a camera" Ryoma added with a smirk of his own that meant it was mischievous. Somehow these two were the same.

"Saa, want me to teach you something fun?" Ryoma nodded. By the end of the day all the pictures in Ryoma's camera were used up. After practice they had ditched their boyfriends without a word just to go develop them, and then they walked into a store to buy some magazines, art supplies, a lot of glue, and notebooks. Once done with that they went to the park and started their own scrap book.

"Hey look at this one, he looks so mad" Ryoma looked at the picture of the captain that Fuji was holding up.

"He almost looks like he knows someone was taking his picture" Ryoma commented.

"Yeah, it does huh." Fuji turned to Ryoma "That's something i like about him" Fuji said as he pasted the picture and wrote some comment under it "Which one is your favorite?"

"Angry Takeshi" Ryoma said as he held the picture of his boyfriend, Momo, looking mad, but it was anger at Kaido. He let Kaido out of the Picture though. They both laughed and continued to decorate their notebooks, paste their pictures, and scribble comments.

Today felt accomplished.

* * *

Please Review


	9. Challenge

**Shortie Like Mine**

**9. Challenge**

"I don't know how, but I just know you have taken pictures of me" Tezuka said as soon as he met up with Fuji the next day. He had wondered where he had disappeared to so quickly without a word. Fuji only smiled and tilted his head.

"Are you sure I took pictures of you, I though I wasn't allowed, you emphasized it with taking my camera away" Tezuka was not playing.

"Syusuke" Fuji pouted as he opened his eyes and looked away.

"Fine, so I took pictures of you"

"Why would you want pictures of me anyway?" Fuji looked over at Tezuka and then smiled when he held out the scrap book he had made the other day. Ryoma had made his own as well, but that was different. Tezuka took the book from Fuji and looked over it and all the little comments.

"You are very creative"

"Thank you"

"Here" Fuji's eyes opened once more as he looked over what Tezuka was holding. It was a small brown teddy bear.

"Why are you giving me this?" Fuji asked as he hesitated on taking it. Tezuka tilted his head and then shrugged.

"Do I need a reason as your boyfriend to simply want to give you something" Tezuka pressed it into Fuji's hands "I just thought you'd like it" Fuji smiled widely with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you Kunimitsu-chan" he said in a soft voice as he stood on his toes just to kiss Tezuka in the cheek. He happily looked over his bear as Tezuka crossed his arms with a blush heating up his cheeks but nothing more changed his stoic face. Fuji looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "But there is something more I want from you"

"What?" Tezuka dared asked,

"A smile"

It was a challenge.

* * *

Please Review


	10. Golden Problems

**Shortie Like Mine**

**i0. Golden Problems **

"You are wrong!"

Well, the golden pair was arguing once more. This time it was about a simple math problem. It seemed like once a month or so there was something they could not agree in and they had to argue over it until it was resolved. Last issue they had been about an English phrase and grammar, that didn't stop until Echizen corrected them both. Beside that this kind of disagreement was healthy in their relationship. Agreeing all the time got dull, so this was like some fun to it.

"How can I be wrong? Can't you see it? I did it right, you move these to the left side and subtract!" Oishi sighed and shook his head at Eiji's logic.

"You can't subtract them though, because this two here has a power of three over it, they are not the same!" Eiji stared of his paper feeling a little confuse and wondering if Oishi was right. No, there was no way that he was!

"Well, if I multiply it out that two will turn into an eight!"

"You're supposed to collect like terms!" Eiji threw his paper down on the table; they had everyone in the library's attention now as he crossed his arms over his chest pouting like a child.

"Well there are none, nya" Oishi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Then it's already solved." Eiji gritted his teeth.

"No, it's not. It's way to long for it to be the answer!" They just would not agree. Fuji sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to them with his homework and answer. Both Oishi and Eiji looked at him curiously and then at his paper. Both Eiji and Oishi sweat dropped when they found out that both of them were wrong once again.

"Have fun solving the rest" Fuji said. "I have to go, it was fun studying with you two, very entertaining" With that Fuji grabbed his bag and walked out. Eiji and Oishi sighed.

"I'm sorry Syuichirou"

"I'm sorry Eiji"

They both said it at the same time and then they smiled at each other. Oishi leaned in to kiss him on the lips which caused Eiji to beam more at him. "Alright, hoi! Lets finish our homework and go out for ice-cream, nya"

"Alright"

That was certainly something they could easily agree on.

* * *

Please Review


	11. Hold Your Hand

**Shortie Like Mine**

**!1. Hold Your Hand **

Momoshiro Takeshi was walking besides his boyfriend Echizen Ryoma. He kept glancing down at the shorter boy's hand and wondered why they never held hands whenever they were out walking like this. In public, or mostly why didn't they held hands anywhere? The simple question made him re-call that it was usually him grabbing Ryoma by the wrist and dragging him to places while the boy complained.

Maybe he didn't like to hold hands?

Still, Momo wanted to hold Ryoma's hand really badly. He wanted to be another couple in the street, but he held himself back from doing something that Ryoma might dislike. Ryoma on the other hand looked over at his boyfriend who seemed to be thinking to much about something that probably was not about him. He didn't care; right now he wanted Momo's full attention.

Suddenly the golden eyed boy pressed his side to Momo's and wrapped an arm around Momo's arm. Momo looked down at Ryoma whose head was resting almost on his shoulder, but he was too short to reach him over the shoulder. "Ne, Takeshi, buy me a ponta" was that simple request he uttered.

This caused Momo to sweat dropped.

"Sure" he said, he could not help that at the same time he was happy with Ryoma's actions. They stopped by the vending machine and pressed the button for a grape ponta, Momo decided to get two of them. He bent down to retrieve them and handed one to Ryoma. The other one would probably be asked for later.

With his arm still around Momo's Ryoma managed to open his juice and began to drink it at the same time tugging Momo to walk back home with him. Walking like this made many girls squeal at them but it was also witnessed by another couple of males, it made good data for the squared spectacled man.

"Hmm, Interesting, I must write this down"

"Fssshhh" Kaido hissed and snatched the notebook away. "You promised a date with no Data taking on anyone!"

"Oh, right"

* * *

Please Review


	12. Nick Name

**Shortie Like Mine**

**i2. Nick Name**

Well, it was another day of school, like any other day, well at least it was already noon and lunch was soon coming up.

Ryoma yawned.

"Hey Echizen" Horio said as soon as he entered the class and walked over to the green haired boy's chair, "Did you study?" he asked. Ryoma simply shrugged with his eyes half opened, he was sleepy. Horio on the other hand was not one to wait for Ryoma's response "Yeah, me neither, I am so going to fail this test"

"Mada mada dane" Horio only stiffen as he looked at Ryoma who was looking through his backpack and shook his head. No, he already lost. So far the day in school had been going fine; the worst part for Horio was going to be the test.

"Everyone take your seats" and class begun.

When the bell rang Ryoma, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo all headed to the campus area for lunch as soon as they were dismissed from class.

As they sat down to eat, Momo came over and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's neck and shoulders, which has been happening a lot more recently now that they were going out. Horio still found it weird but in a way Katsuo and Kachiro had already accepted it…okay, maybe in a way it was still weird.

"Hey my little 'Yoma-chan, how has your day been so far!" Ryoma held an indifferent face.

"Fine…" Then it hit him…there was something about the way Momo had just said his name "Wait, what you just call me!"

"'Yoma-chan?" Momo questioned tilting his head.

Ryoma's eye twitched and Momo knew he had to explain.

"It's a cute way of saying your name"

"Not really" Momo narrowed his eyes.

"I know you like it"

"I don't"

" '_Yoma-chan_"

"Shut up"

"I won't"

"Then I'll staple your mouth shut"

"As if you can catch me to do that, shortie"

"Takeshi!" Ryoma growled.

Momo grinned "Yes, my w_ittle 'Yoma-chan_"

Kachiro, Katsuo, and Horio sweat dropped as they kept watching the two boys exchange random words over and over. In a way the both looked like they were having fun.

"They are so childish" They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Please Review


	13. Rocks

**Shortie Like Mine**

**!3. Rocks**

"Fshhh" Kaido looked up and down, crouched in his position also looking left to right, but he could not seem to find what he wanted. "Fshh"

"What are you doing Kaoru?" Kaido looked up to see his boyfriend standing there over him and he sighed. Inui only smiled down at him, his notebook in his had which he closed as soon as he saw Kaido's glare.

"I'm looking for a rock, like those black ones that look almost like glass" Kaido explained as he straightened up from his crouching position. Only then did he snatch the data book again, long ago Inui had learned not to mess with Kaido when he wanted to be paid attention to and not be looked at like he was some sort of information whore. At least that is what the two hour long conversation had let to along with a steamy make out session.

"I have one that you can have" Inui said "I doubt that you can find them so easily around like this" Kaido shook his head.

"I want my own"

"Then I'll show you where you can buy one" Kaido seemed to be glaring but he wasn't. Inui knew he wasn't and besides that he found Kaido's thinking face incredibly cute. He found the snake man all completely cute.

"Alright" he finally said. Kaido returned Inui his book and both of them began to walk down hand in hand. It had taken some time to get used to be holding hands in public, but it was not so bad. That's when they saw Ryoma walking looking bored a few feet away from him Momo was running straight towards the shorter boy. Momo looked like he was pursuing Echizen about something when they heard him whine loudly.

"No" Was all Ryoma kept snapping, but Momo kept pursuing. He then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulling him close as they continued walking down the block and Momo seemed to be whispering something enticing into Ryoma's ear. "Hmm, good data" Inui murmured to himself as he habitually opened his notebook and brought out a mechanical pencil out of nowhere.

"Sadaharu!" Kaido snatched the book away and Inui looked down at him apologetically.

"Sorry forgot" There was to be no more data taking on other people's relationships.

"Mada mada dane!"

"'Yoma-chan!!"

* * *

Please Review


	14. Why 'Yomachan?

**Shortie Like Mine**

**i4. Why 'Yoma-chan?**

_"'Yoma-chan!"_

Ryoma's eye twitched at the childish nickname his boyfriend had given him. Why? Damn it!

"Why do you call me 'Yoma-chan anyways?" Ryoma asked one lazy Sunday afternoon that he and Momo had spent studying and now where just in the living room doing nothing. Ryoma's father had seemed to have gone missing somewhere once more, probably another of his odd jobs, His mom was working, and his cousin had gone out shopping saying that there was nothing left to make.

Momo tilted his head "Because it's cute" Momo leaned into Ryoma with a wide smile "You don't like it?"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do, I just mean, why not Ryo-chan or simply Ryoma?" Echizen asked pressing his forehead to Momo's who was now crouching over him and his legs were between Momo's. Momo rubbed his nose against Ryoma's smaller one and then kissed the boy's forehead.

"I told you, 'Yoma-chan is cute" then he shrugged "I don't know I simply like it, since you are so adorably cute as well!" Ryoma smiled and blushed at the same time as he felt his heart race; having Momo be like this made him feel things…..he normally would not feel. Also, under normal circumstances, he hated being called adorable and cute….yet when it was Momo, somehow it was different.

"Fine, whatever you say"

"You know you can call me 'Akeshi-chan" Ryoma shook his head.

"No, I like calling you Takeshi and that is all" Ryoma smirked and pushed Momo back so he was sitting on his butt while he came up to straddle his lap. It was simply comfortable to then snuggle up to him like that. "But, I'll only let you call me 'Yoma-chan" Momo laid back and caressed Ryoma's side, slightly rising his shirt to caress his soft flesh of his waist.

"I wuv you 'Yoma-chan"

"I love you too"

* * *

Please Review


	15. A Day In Culinary Class

**Shortie Like Mine**

**!5. **A Day In Culinary Class

"Alright class, now that we have the notes and recopies all together, let's head out to the kitchen" That made some people cheer. Ryoma was indifferent, Kaido hissed, Fuji only smiled, and Eiji was one of those happy students. For him he was glad the boredom of notes was finally over and he was going to get to head to the kitchen. The teacher opened the door and walked out. "Come on guys!"

Slowly the students stood up and followed her out. Now you must be wondering how Fuji, Echizen, Kikumaru, and Kaido all ended up in this class, let's just say that every other elective was full and this one empty that their counselors recommended it. They walked into the kitchen which had seven different miniature kitchens. Each of the kitchens had numbers.

"Where's number four?" Eiji bounced.

They put on their aprons and headed to the back were a green four stood. A student female came over to them and placed a recipe before them "Please start getting your bowls in place for when you go get your ingredients" They nodded. Eiji brought out all the bowls while Echizen brought out the tray and Fuji got the measuring cups and spoons. Kaido brought out the spatula.

"Alright, start gathering your ingredients!" the teacher called out and Fuji and Kikumaru went to do just that. By the end Kaido was stuck washing the dishes.

"Class dismissed!!"

The four tennis players walked out with a bag of goodies in hand as they walked to where their boyfriends were waiting for them. As they got near Eiji happily bounced over to his boyfriend with the bag full goodies where he had put the chocolate he had made in class. "Hey Syuichiro!" his words bubbled past his lips that were curled in a cat like smile. "Here this is for you!" He said.

"Thank you Eiji" He smiled as he looked down at it.

"I made it myself you know!" Eiji said proudly as they begun to walk away and Oishi smiled proudly at him as he followed "Go ahead and try some!!"

Fuji walked over to Tezuka and handed him the bag. "Hope you like them"

"Thanks" Fuji opened his eyes "Still refusing to smile huh"

"I am smiling" Tezuka decided to say as they started to walk away as well "On the inside that is"

"It doesn't count" Fuji pouted, for some reason they liked to argue about this little topic, but Fuji really was determined to make the stoic captain smile.

Kaido looked up at Inui "Fshh" He said a small blush in his face as he thrust the sweets into Inui's hands and then snapped "Let's go!" Inui only smiled with a small chuckle.

"You are so cute" Kaido blushed more as he decided to walk away but Inui kept perfect step with him.

All leaving Momo and Ryoma alone

"Want to go to get something to eat?" The taller teen asked.

"If afterwards you promise to share these with me" Momo grinned as Ryoma waved the bag of chocolate in front of his face.

"I promise" and they too left holding hands.

* * *

To tell the truth. I find this one a bit lame. but sighs....It's all to match up with an up-comming one.

Please Review


	16. Random Thought

**Shortie Like Mine**

**i6. **Random Thought

Ryoma and Momo had just been playing Tennis in the temple where Ryoma plays all the time against his dad. It was private and then they could just be together, street tennis seemed too crowded, and here it was just peace and quiet. The afternoon was nice to be laying down in the shade by the temple having their bodies cool down after such an exercise.

"I'm hungry" Momo finally decided to whine.

"Me too" Ryoma agreed.

"Hmm…I want a hamburger" Momo said and then added "And some sushi" Ryoma stared up at a puffy cloud suddenly remembering something from when he was younger.

"You know…I once had a bunny named sushi" this caused Momo to sit up and look down at his boyfriend with disbelief.

"Really? Tch, you did not" Ryoma glared at him.

"Yes I did"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, he was gray and fluffy and cute…then he died" Ryoma seemed to sadden once he said the last part. Now he wished he hadn't remembered his first pet had been a bunny and then… Momo on the other hand simply shook his head.

"'Yoma-chan, I think you need a ponta" Ryoma looked up at him and smiled.

"Huh, maybe I do. Go get me one"

"You brat"

* * *

.

Please Review


	17. A Day In Culinary Class Take 2

**Shortie Like Mine**

**!7. **A Day In Culinary Class Take 2

Echizen, Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kaido all stared at the computer as they huddled together trying to fit into the two chairs that they had, with Echizen in-between Fuji and Kikumaru, practically in their laps and Kaido trying to keep some personal distance. "Ne, do you understand this Ochibi?"

"It's just Tarragon, how hard can it be"

"Saa, this is the first time I've ever had to write a full research paper on an herb"

"Same here"

"Fsssshhh" Kaido sighed to himself "Can't we just get this over with?"

"Alright, lets see we already have been assigned the recipe, Ochibi did the table of contents and cover page, plus drawing, Fuji finished its medical purposes, Kaido did on how it was grown…. and me it's history…..are we missing anything" Kikumaru looked at them all for approval.

"Maybe we should write our names" Fuji suggested and Echizen decided to do it quickly typing quickly as his fingers moved expertly over the keyboard. Now, all they needed to do was present it in class and they would get their grade. "Now print it"

That day dropped on them out of nowhere.

The four of them soon stood in aprons, and chef hats. Fuji was assigned their lead chef and they had all their ingredients set up as class begun. They all stared at the students who looked half bored and asleep when they came in, since this was being done early in the morning. "Alright, begin" Said the teacher. That's when a series of unfortunate events happened to them.

Well, at first it had gone smoothly with them just reading their part of the paper, the interesting parts were minor. Then everything went down hill.

Ryoma burned the food.

Kaido slipped and the eggs landed on everyone in he audience.

Eiji dropped his mixing bowl to the floor.

And Fuji, well he managed to cut everything perfectly.

It had some people laughing.

"Echizen, grab the lettuce!" and Ryoma nodded as he ran to the fridge and threw the lettuce in the air that was caught by Kikumaru.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji said as he washed it and began to strip it in a bowl taking it to Fuji. Kaido had washed a bowl and also brought it. Ryoma on the other hand quickly grabbed some dressing and some fruits and took them over. Fuji who had to cook the crab fish began to prepare it with Eiji while Ryoma and Kaido finished preparing the salad.

For some reason there was sauce on the floor.

By the end of it all, they had prepared a magnificent crab salad, which Fuji topped off with a piece of tarragon. Not exactly what they had to do but the teacher liked how it looked and walked up. "Alright, besides the mess, you guys seem to have done well. Just make sure you clean while I take a taste of this and tell you if you passed or not."

"Hai!" They quickly bowed and started to clean after themselves.

Taking a bite the teacher was render speechless.

"Uh, how is it?" Fuji dared asked.

Everything was in suspense.

"Let's just say you guys got a passing grade" she barely managed before running out of there. Looking out at the audience with a sadistic look Fuji offered some of the salad. "Does any one of you want to try it?"

"No!!" and they ran out of there.

"Hmm, Mada mada dane"

"Can't be worse than Inuis juice"

"Fshhh, true"

"Saa" Fuji looked down at it and then looked at the others who started to back away "Want to split it?"

* * *

.

Please Review


	18. Dared To Ask

**Shortie Like Mine**

**i8. Dared To Ask**

Horio stared wide eye at that loud girl named Osakada Tomoka, they had all been playing a game at lunch time, Ryoma was so lucky that Momo had taken him away to another place for 'Private time' with each other. So the lucky Echizen didn't have to deal with troublesome girls, who only seemed interested in nothing, more than two guys kissing. But either way, in the end he had been forced…no, no, he had been threatened! Into a dare, so this is why he was looking for one Echizen Ryoma.

It all had to do with the question he needed to ask. When he finally spotted Echizen he wished with all his might that he hadn't but now he was going to have to face his faith. "Hey, Echizen" Horio said as he walked up to the boy "Can I ask you something" Ryoma shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Uh…this may seem a bit weird of me to ask but…but…when was yours and Momo-chan-senpai…uh first kiss?"Horio only squirmed in his spot moving his weight to one leg and then to the other. Ryoma on the other hand looked at Horio like he was crazy, Horio squirmed more at the look in Ryoma's golden eyes he was just so nervous and scared. "Ummm….so yeah"

"Why would you want to know?"

Horio shrugged "Just curious, was it you that ki-kissed him or….did he…ki-kiss you first?" Horio gulped; glad he had managed the word kiss past his lips a second and third time around. After a short pause that the green haired teen took to think it over, it finally ended when Ryoma shrugged.

"I don't remember" was his simple response and the green haired boy walked away leaving Horio with hopelessness and a gaping mouth. Wasn't Ryoma suppose to know when his boyfriend kissed him?! Whatever, at least he could get this over with. When he had reported Ryoma's answer to the girl Tomoka, she had said it was not good enough and that is now why Satoshi Horio was looking for one Momoshiro Takeshi.

Surely he was the romantic one in the relationship and thus must know!

"Hey! Momo-senpai!"

"Humm, what?" Momo asked, he was to busy eating at his desk.

"Uh…can I ask you" Horio gulped, in a way he was more scared of Momo more than Echizen. Maybe it was because Echizen was like a centimeter shorter than him and gave him hope of being stronger than him. But Momo is tall and not to mention can be scary when he gets angry. How Ryoma deals with such a boyfriend he'll never know "when…when…when"

"What?"

"When was yours and Echizen's….first kiss?" he was prepared to get hit.

"Hmmm" Momo tilted his head actually thinking about it "I think it was on our first date, Ryoma leaned in and quickly pecked his lips to mine….wasn't much I guess but I liked how shy he was with it" Momo sighed as he recalled his little Ryoma, and how he loved him.

Horio took a moment to let it sink in "…Really now…" Horio bowed his head "thank you for telling me"

"Hey, why did you want to know in the first place?" Momo asked and Horio's body tensed up, great.

"Uh…Girls" And Horio left, Momo simply shrugged. He could care less….though now he had the urge to go find Ryoma and make out with him. The tall boy stood up and left to do just that, all he wondered where could his little boyfriend be? 'Tennis courts' was the first thing that came to mind.

As for Horio, as soon as he found the girls he told them what Momo had said completely word for word like had promised to do. Sakuno was just blushing madly at every word and Tomoka looked pleased as she cheered and got all bouncy. Maybe this is what was scarier, a Yaoi fan girl.

"Good job" she said patting his head.

"Don't do that! I'm not your pet!" Horio yelled. They begun walking about to leave when they turned a corner, they could see a little in the distance, Momo and Ryoma walking hand in hand together. Ryoma seemed to be looking away from Momo hiding his face while Momo made sure to drag him along.

Okay, so you really could not call it holding hands more than Momo dragging Echizen.

"Ohh! They are so cute!" Tomoka gushed and Sakuno only blushed at her boldness. Horio only wanted to disappear.

* * *

.

Please Review


	19. Secret Convesation I

**Shortie Like Mine**

**!9 Secret Conversation I**

"So how far have you gone with your boyfriends?"

The question had said so low it was nearly a whisper. Eiji blushed, Ryoma adjusted his hat, and Kaido hissed looking away, at the moment they were all privately talking about their boyfriends and comparing. I mean, sure they hadn't done anything with each other yet, that didn't mean that they had not seen their boyfriends naked "Wouldn't you like to know Fuji-senpai" Echizen muttered.

Specially Echizen who still found it uncomfortable to be naked in front of Momo, sure, he was confident with his body. For some reason he didn't know he was shy when it came to Momo and sometimes that annoyed the hell out of him. Eiji on the other hand had already taken baths with Oishi in private, nothing much happening there since Oishi is to shy to take it any further. Kaido and Inui always trained together and changed together, he had taken some peeks. As for Fuji, well, he was his angelic and finding a way to see what he wants self.

"Ochibi, you're so cute!" Eiji glomped him so suddenly "We are all shy about it you know, but the way you try to avoid it is so cute!" Ryoma pouted. He wasn't trying to avoid a thing! Well, at least he told himself that he wasn't.

"I'm not cute" he decided to mutter even though he knew that rede headed acrobatic wasn't even going to say a thing to what he had to say. He was just going to be ignored like always.

"Why are we even having this talk?" Kaido hissed once more. He was the shyest of them all. Heck, he already had a fear of Inui taking notes on him and doing creepy analysis and drawings of his body in data books, he didn't need that. Even then he knew that in Inui's head everything was already calculated that he didn't need the diagram or all that. Yet the answer hung in the air.

"Just for fun" Fuji replied. Taka came over to stand by them just then.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Did someone sent you to spy on our talking again Taka-san?" The shy boy shook his head. The first time Fuji had a meeting with them about what they would have challenges on. And this was the first one.

"Not really, I just happened to be here" He managed to stutter out. Fuji tilted his head and nodded seeming to accept the answer. There would have been hell to pay if Fuji had not accepted the answer.

"So, spit it out, whose boyfriend is bigger? I know that you guys have gone far." Fuji chuckled as the others simply bowed their heads not sure what to say. Even Taka was now blushing and he was not even gay! Well, at least he told himself that.

"Stop it Fuji, you are making Taka-san uncomfortable, nya!" Eiji said trying to get out of saying anything more.

"No I'm not, I'm sure there is a guy out there that he has a crush on" they all turned to look at Kawamura, the poor shy guy started to back away. "Nine, 2nd base" Fuji said.

"Nine too, I think….and what base?" Eiji tilted his head and looked innocently back at Fuji for an explanation, but the brunet just patted his head and looked over at Eachizen.

"Nine and a half" Cocky little green haired brat "And huh?" Nevermind, he was just as clueless about most of this, just like Eiji.

"Twelve" Kaido hissed out "Fhsss, and I don't know what base"

"WHAT THE HELL" They all stared at Kaido and Kawamura was even more confused then he was when the conversation begun. Was that even possible for someone to be that big, and how would Kaido know?

"Let me be the one to tell you that he's not just amazing in height" Kaido said crossing his arms "Fsssh" then he blushed "At least that is what Sadaharu told me himself" Damn,, Inui had to be lying! They sighed when they heard that they had to get back to practice.

Fine

Comparison number one, the winner was Inui.

* * *

.

Please Review


	20. Like A Bad Fantasy

**Shortie Like Mine**

**20 Like A Bad Fantasy**

Kaido stared at the kitten in Inui's arms; they were supposed to meet here for training, so why did Inui have a kitten with him? A really curious and cute one at that, small, furry and gray, with gray large eyes and he perfectly fit in Inui's hand. "Sadaharu?"

"I know, but when I saw him he wouldn't stop following me, and he was hungry I decided to feed and clean him" Inui fixed his glasses "So, I was wondering if you'd want him" Kaido blushed. He swore that even though Inui was not taking data on him he sure knew a lot about him and even remember a lot of things about him that even he was not aware of most of the time.

"I…uh"

"Oh, Kaoru, you are so cute" Inui leaned in slyly; his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose seductively "All you have to do is kiss me in thank you and then we can go on with our daily training." Kaido hissed out and then decided it was best to run for his life. The blush on his face and the pace of his heart where already too much for him to handle.

"Kaoru!" Inui spun quickly and chased after his love "Wait for me!"

Kaido looked back with his eyes wide, man this was like one of his bad fantasies come true. Though it was the other way around, Inui was chasing after him! It was so embarrassing and yet his heart couldn't seem to get enough of it, like if it liked to beat so hard in his chest every time Inui was around.

He loved Inui.

But these emotions still scared him.

* * *

.

Please Review


	21. Hair Cut, Anyone?

**Shortie Like Mine**

**2!. Hair Cut, Anyone?**

"Alright" Fuji said as they all made a circle within each other, by all it meant Echizen, Kikumaru, and Kaido excluding the other four guys of their group "Have you guys ever thought about cutting your hair?"Subconsciously all of them reached up and touched their hair, would it make a difference in their appearance? Eiji looked scared there for a second, the thought of cutting his hair scared him.

"Not Really" Ryoma said, besides, his hair was not that long. It was perfect.

"No, never!" Eiji yelled and then randomly glomped Ryoma who made a mad face at him. Kaido hissed and shook his head. "Why the sudden question Fuji-senpai?"

"No particular reason, I just wonder what Kunimitsu's reaction will be.....do you guys think I should cut it?" They all took a second to think about it. Ryoma saw a spiky haired Fuji with hair almost like Momo's and made a face before he decided to imagine Fuji all bold finding that it didn't help matters at all, Eiji saw a Fuji with Oishi's hair cut, and Kaido Fuji with Inui hair and they all shook their head. No, no way, he shouldn't.

"No, don't!" they all said pleadingly. There was no way.

"Uh...okay" Fuji smiled "But now I want to cut someone's hair." They all thought about it but glanced over at Ryoma when he had an answer.

"Sakuno's hair" They all sweat dropped, they knew she had long hair, but she was female after all. Ryoma really had no female consideration. "What, she has plenty of hair"

"I don't think so Ochibi"

"Huh, why not" Fuji smiled.

"I think being with Momo has not taught you a thing about girls Echizen" Ryoma pouted and crossed his arms before someone else caught his eye.

"How about Kachiro?" They all looked at each other and then at the small boy who's hair was growing long now.

"Good idea" Fuji said and walked over to the small boy whom they saw stiffen and then ran away from Fuji who chased after him, catching a glimpse of scissors and he went. They all shook their head. Then all of a sudden Eiji decided to put out his thoughts.

"I wonder how Oishi would look without hair"

"Mada Mada Dane"

"Fsshhh"

* * *

Everyone has been cutting their hair, even I cut it, so this Idea came. Hope you liked it.

Please Review


	22. Secret Conversation II

**Shortie Like Mine**

**22. Secret Conversation II**

They were at it again, another contest.

Momo, Tezuka, Inui, and Oishi all stared at their Uke's who were currently enthralled in a talk of their own and they had no Idea what it was about. For one, because they were so far away and another because they were so secretive when it came down to them "What do you think they talk so much about" Momo decided to ask loudly to the others, in an almost complain. Tezuka shrugged and pretended not to care and Oishi looked apologetic for not knowing the answer.

Inui on the other hand "There is Seventy-five percent chance that they are talking about us, and the rest twenty-five percent chance is that they are arguing about something unrelated….or " Momo sweat dropped as Inui went deep into thought about what the other's could be talking about. He wanted to say that he had an idea to what it could be, but he feared he'd be wrong since his Data was still not complete to say one hundred percent.

"Well, we can't ask Taka-san anymore to spy on them, since they are onto him" Momo drawled.

"Maybe we should drop it" Oishi said "it can't be that bad, we should leave them to have their conversations in peace" Momo and Tezuka begged to differ; there was no way of telling with someone like Fuji and Echizen as your boyfriend and what could be going on in their heads.

On the while, with Echizen, Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kaido "I bet that Sadahuru is predicting what we are talking about right now, that ass hole. No matter how much I tell him not to take notes"

"I say Takeshi is trying to figure out a way of finding out how to spy on us" Echizen smirked.

"Syuushiro is so trying to stop all your boyfriends from coming to spy on us!" Kikumaru stated proudly.

"Well, Kunimitsu is thinking of giving us laps for being secretive and making him curious, he's about to yell at us, listen, one two tree, 'you four there go run twenty laps right now!" Fuji mimicked perfectly that left them all in shock.

"You can read his mind?" They all looked at Fuji like he was god. Fuji grinned.

"I told you I knew exactly what he was thinking" they all turned around to look at a fuming Tezuka as they met his eyes they all sprinted into a run. This round went to Tezuka thanks to Fuji knowing him so well.

That was one for Inui, one for Tezuka, and zero for Momo and Oishi.

Damn.

* * *

Please Review


	23. Cake

**Shortie Like Mine**

**23. Cake **

It was just a small celebration, nothing more. They were all celebrating this random day in honor of their friendship, maybe also the fact that they had just won a tennis match tournament with another high school, really mostly just a gathering between friends. No one but them had been invited, not ever Ryuzaki-Sensei and the other three boys that always seemed to follow them. Still, there was something essential that you always had to have when ever holding such a celebration. That alone was something that only held four letters.

Cake

Ryoma of course at the moment was a little annoyed with his pestering boyfriend, or lack of annoyance for the day. He could not help but feel like all Momo had been paying attention to the whole day was the food and not him. He could not even get a word in before some more food caught the violet eyes and made the raven headed boy distracted from what ever the golden eye boy had to say.

"Are you going to eat your cake?" Momo asked as he turned to Echizen, for the dark green haired boy this was the last straw.

"No"

"Can I have it?"

"Sure" And with that Ryoma smashed his plate of cake into his boyfriends face. "I do hope you like it so close to your face" With that he sank to the couch with his hands crossed as he pouted.

"HEY!" Momo groaned as he pulled the plastic plate away from his face "what the hell did I do to deserve that! It's not fair, not at all!" But all he got in response was nothing and he knew he was being ignored. "Damn brat" he growled when he spotted another piece of cake left behind and smashed it to Ryoma's face before the boy even had a chance to move out of the way. "Ha, serves you right!"

Now Echizen was furious "Momoshiro" Momo backed away "You are a freaking big idiot!" Ryoma growled finding a cup of soda in his hand all of sudden he threw it at Momo's face.

Momo was drenched, but more confused as to why Ryoma was the one who was mad "You started it!"

"I had a reason!"

"Yeah and what was that? "

"You were ignoring me!" Out of the corner of his eye Momo saw Eiji handing Ryoma another plate, this one full of rise covered in gravy and some other food that was around there. There was no way he was going to get that in the face, so he got up from his spot on the couch and ran away. "Get back here!" Ryoma yelled also getting up and chasing after him.

"Hoi Hoi! I'm rooting for you Ochibi-chan! GET HIM!!" Everyone was staring and sweat dropped as Eiji chased after them with food in his arsenal, just if Echizen would need more to hit Momo with.

"Someone needs to stop him before this becomes worse, or makes the others become worse" Fuji muttered next to Oishi making the green eyed teen finally realize what Eiji was doing.

"Oh yeah…..EIJI!!" He ran after them as well, Eiji began to laugh even more as he tried to get away from Oishi and keep up with Ochibi-chan.

"Why can't we join them?" Fuji asked Tezuka who stood by his side with his arms crossed as he watched everything un-fold. Fuji knew that Tezuka was not pleased with the mess the party had suddenly become.

"Because this behavior is plain childish, they should get laps…" Tezuka sighed "but they are already running all over the front lawn" Fuji chuckled and then his fierce eyes opened, this was the perfect time for him to deal with something else.

"You still owe me that smile"

Tezuka crossed his arms and sighed as he closed his eyes "I thought I already told you, I'm smiling on the inside"

"Doesn't count" and Tezuka found cake all over his face.

"Syusuke"

"Yes"

"Run" And Fuji did as he was told.

"There is 89.5 percent of disaster" Inui calculated suddenly as he walked outside with his notebook in hand as he looked at Momo, Echizen, Kikumaru, and Oishi, running around like crazy. Over all they looked like they were enjoying themselves, Momo and Eiji more than anyone else. Echizen looked frustrated trying to get Momo and Oishi looked like he was concerned. Kaido hissed to himself, picked up a plate of cake and followed after his own boyfriend outside.

"All of you really should calm down" Taka said meekly as he was the only one left inside and followed them slowly out. Suddenly he saw Fuji beside him, smiling innocently as he held out a racket to him. Tezuka was not really following him, but he had to wonder where Tezuka had gone to, if he let his guard down it was game over.

"You are the one who should calm down and have fun" and then the Tensai was gone just as quickly and mysteriously as he had appeared.

"BURNING!!" Everyone stopped to look at Taka as he waved it around and nearly hit Kaido who moved out of the way and slammed his cake into Inui's data notebook. When Inui saw that piece of cake smeared all over his newly collected Data, he got a creepy look in his face and that alone said that he was mad.

"You all seem so lively, how about some Inui juice to help your bodies?" Inui said as he evilly brought out his latest juice. "The Maple Fly virgin Version"

"OH NO!!" Taka yelled waving his racket around. "THIS CAN'T BE BABY!"

"Everyone!" they heard Tezuka say as he had his arm around Fuji's slender shoulders and neck and the other one holding said Tensai's arms behind his back "Don't let your guards down and run as fast as you can!" with that they all sprinted away from Inui who was to busy laughing like a mad man about his new juice that looked blue and silver with a slight color of gold. No one wanted to drink that in a celebration.

"Sadaharu!" Kaido yelled as he knocked the juice out of his hand, it landed on the floor melting the cemented sidewalk and Kaido glared up at Inui after getting over his shock at what the juice was capable of "Fshhh, what did I say?"

That's when Inui realized what he had done"Sorry, forgot, forgive me love" Inui hanged his head in shame. Kaido on the other hand was blushing and crossed his arms over his chest where his heart was racing. He still was not used to it.

"Sure, sure"

On the other hand the other couples had made it to a park, somehow and now they were all making up. "Come on smile!" Fiji said as he held up the corners of Tezuka mouth with both his thumbs "You know I'll never stop trying to make you smile"

"Oh Syusuke" Tezuka sighed as he felt his face becoming sore.

"I'm sorry my 'Yoma-chan!" Momo cooed as he hugged the younger boy to him. that's when he noticed that Ryoma still had cake in his face with a smile he started licking the boy's face clean of cake which startled Ryoma.

"Takeshi!"

"Can't be help, it can't, you taste to good"

Oishi had Kikumaru near him and away from the other couples "You can be a big influence Eiji, a really big one" Eiji looked confused.

"Nya"

Yeah, everything was just normal in the life of these boys.

* * *

Please Review


	24. The Best Part

**Shortie Like Mine**

**24. The Best ****Part**

"Smile"

"The more you tell me to smile the more I just want to frown"

Fuji sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. They are in bed with Fuji straddling Tezuka's hips looking down at him with his blazing blue eyes. No he was not mad, just a little frustrated since what he wanted today was to see Tezuka smile or at least do something other than look bored. He tilted his head "Are you bored with me Kunimitsu-chan?" There was no expression change.

"How can I be bored of you when whenever I turned around you are up to something that can't be ignored?" Tezuka deadpanned.

"It can be ignored, you just choose to decide whether it is good or bad, when every idea out there is good" Fuji stated looking away with a mild pout.

"That's what you say, but you love seeing people in pain." Tezuka shook his head "some people would find that horrible"

"Do to popular belief everything I do is cute and people find it funny"

"Then why haven't I smiled at the thought of it?" Fuji looked back down at him.

"Good point, why haven't you Kunimitsu" Fuji asked slowly bringing his hands to Tezuka's sides trying to see if his ribs were maybe ticklish but instead he found himself flipped over on his back and he being the one tickled, laughing. When he finally stopped laughing and looked up at Tezuka, he was smiling and that alone shocked him.

"Maybe because what makes me smile is your laughter" He leaned down to kiss him on the lips and Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss.

This was the best part of a relationship.

* * *

Please Review


	25. Random Thought 2

**Shortie Like Mine**

**25. Random Thought 2**

Once more Ryoma and Momo had just been playing Tennis in the temple where Ryoma plays all the time against his dad. They were once again just laying around waiting for their bodies to cool down after a long period of nothing but tennis and tennis. The silence itself was peaceful and nice between them. But Ryoma's mind was still thinking about something he had wanted to ask Momo before, and it had been bothering him that he had forgotten "Oh! I remembered!"

"Barely?" Momo asked, his boyfriend was unbelievable with that memory of his "So, what is it?" Ryoma flipped himself from his back to his stomach as he looked down at Momo's face. The older boy's eyes were closed and Ryoma began to soothe out his temples and run his hands through his hair.

"I wanted to ask you, if I ever decided to become something crazy like a criminal, you'd have my back right?" Ryoma asked. Violet eyes opened to stare up at golden curious ones.

"Do you need a ponta or something 'Yoma-chan? Why would you want to become a criminal?" Momo questioned and Ryoma pouted at him.

"I don't! I was just asking. If you'd be my partner in crime if I ever did decide on it" Momo chuckled.

"Sure, I would be" then he grinned "I'll be your partner in everything"

"Are you teasing" Ryoma growled.

"No"

"Hmmm"

"Ne 'Yoma-chan"

"What"

"Will you be my partner in bed if I ever decided to have sex with you" Ryoma buried his face into Momo's shoulder.

"And you think my questions are insane" He grumbled. Momo already knew the answer so he could not help but laugh at his blushing boyfriend.

* * *

Please Review


	26. Would He?

**Shortie Like Mine**

**26. Would He?**

"Don't you just hate it?"

Echizen, Kikumaru, and Kaido all nodded in agreement with Fuji, they did hate it. Hated the fact that girls would come and surround the courts and watched their boyfriends play and make comments on how good and hot they were. The loudest of them all was Tomoka. Still, it was as if they didn't have a life, as if they could not see that they were already taken men. As if they could not go and gush over other boys.

Thing was they failed to notice that some of those girls came to see them. Still, there was a much more pressing question that Fuji had to voice.

"Do you believe that your boyfriend would ever cheat on you?" Fuji said suddenly, that thought had never even crossed the other's mind. They looked over at Fuji and then to their boyfriends. But the question still hung in the air.

Would they ever cheat?

"Syushiro!" Eiji yelled and walked over to him before dragging him away making Oishi worry about what was wrong with his boyfriend. Kaido decided to follow the same example, but didn't yell Inui's name and he dragged him by his arm. Ryoma pouted before he walked over to Momo and pulled his ear pulling him out of the courts.

"We need to talk Takeshi"

"OUCH! Ryoma that hurts, wait!"

Fuji smiled and silently crept on Tezuka "So, do you think I'm pretty?" And opened his deadly blue eyes making Tezuka flinch at how serious his boyfriend looked. He knew he had to answer correctly of there would be dire consequences.

Was this a loaded event or what?

* * *

I have been wondering when I would add lemon, but I want to build it up to that point. So, hold on, and you guys will get some!

Please Review


	27. Possessive

**Shortie Like Mine**

**27.** Possessive

He could see him.

There he was standing leaning against the wall waiting for him, when two women out of no where approached him. Fuji saw it all, how they blushed and twirled their hair between their fingers and asked_ his _Tezuka who he was and what he was doing there all alone. Seems innocent enough flirting the way they kept giggling no matter how much Tezuka stayed silent and ignore them.

It still got on Fuji's nerves.

Not that he felt so insecure now.

Still......

This is his man, this is his boyfriend and there is no way that any female, or even other male is going to take him away from him. Because Fuji Syusuke was not one to lose those he loved, he'd proven that by somehow managing to still get under his little brother's skin and kick Mizuki Hajime's ass.

So when they asked "Do you have a girlfriend or can I apply to be yours"

Fuji simply strolled all the way over there and wrapped an arm around Tezuka's arm posessively and smiled at them politely "Sorry ladies, but this is my boyfriend" Fuji watched them stand there for a while wondering, like most people do, if he was a girl or a boy. To confirm that he opened his eyes and made them jump "Do I need to repeat myself, go away" They sprinted out of there.

Fuji soon smiled back at Tezuka.

"Let's go Syusuke" That was Tezuka's way of thanking him, at the same time telling him that he was hungry for lunch already. After all, it was their lunch date.

"Yes Kunimitsu" Fuji laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

'Just Us'

* * *

Please Review


	28. Mad

**Shortie Like Mine**

**28.** Mad

"You are so hot Momo-senpai!" One of the girls in his class praised, making the young raven haired boy uneasy, there she stood, beautiful and all with her two other friends and a blush on her face "Um…I was uh wondering if…you'd" She let out a squeal, she could never end her sentence making Momoshiro Takeshi very uncomfortable.

"Um…I have to go-"

"Wait Momo!" She said and grabbed his hands "You have to go out with me!"

"Huh!" He said and pulled away "Sorry, sorry, I'm already happily taken!" He tried to laugh it all off but the determined look in her eye told him that she was not about to give up. "Sorry, I have to go" with that he quickly stood up and bolted right out of the room. The conversation he had had with Ryoma the other day had proven that Ryoma didn't want anyone hitting on him. Still, the girl persisted on ruining his life!

"Momoshiro!" She yelled and ran after him. Yet, that's why Ryoma found Momo pressed into the lockers with a girl pressing into him and frowned as his fist clenched. No one was allowed to touch his Momo that way except him! He was pissed off!

"What are you doing?" He asked and made Momo's face fall, he was trying to push the girl off him one moment and the next Ryoma was standing there looking at them! Desperately this time he threw her off not thinking of the consequences that she might fall or not and ran towards Ryoma hugging the shorter boy into him. He pressed a kiss to Ryoma's cheek before the boy raised a hand to push his face away.

"Thank god 'Yoma-chan, I was so scared!" Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, so he is the cute person that you are in love with!?" the girl yelled. After all, Momo had been trying to explain he was into guys and already had the love of his life!

"Got a problem?" Ryoma hissed.

"No, no," The girl laugh "You just better hold on tight or someone might steal him" and she walked away. Ryoma watched her go and turned his sharp glare to Momo.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! She came onto me! I love you" Ryoma pulled away from him.

"I'm leaving" and he left, making it home while slamming the door in Momo's face. His father watched him amused but did as Ryoma asked and didn't let the other boy in. He had to wonder though what was going on.

On the other hand, all Ryoma could think about right now was that he wanted to kill that girl.

"'Yoma-chan! Please, it's Friday! Don't do this!"

"Get away from my house now young man" Nanjirou said as he stepped out and hosed Momo down soaking him completely.

* * *

Please Review


	29. Advice From Data Man

**Shortie Like Mine**

**29.** Advice From Data Man

Inui was taking notes when he glanced down at the exhausted teen beside him "Is there something wrong going on in yours and Echizen's relationship?" he asked casually. Not that he was taking notes on any of the relationships, Kaido would kill him for that, but Ryoma had left practice early and had been in a bad mood. That alone was obvious, and who else to ask but the boyfriend? Momo huffed.

"How you figured? He won't even talk to me! That damned brat." Momo whined as he tried to catch his breath. For this practice he had gone all out trying to get his frustrated feelings out of the way, he hated having Ryoma mad at him. It was killing him knowing that Ryoma was upset because of him. Inui was about to ask what had happened when there was someone tugging at his sleeve.

"Uh…yes." He said as he glanced down at the girl "How may I help you"

"Well" the girl blushed ever redder than needed "I was wondering since you hang around Kaido-kun that you could…..get me a date with him" Inui felt the stab of jealousy and possessiveness stab at his chest. There was no way that he was going to let any girl near his precious Kaido.

"I'm sorry, but no"

"But"

"Here, try some of this" he said taking out a red colored drink "the Crimson Remix"

"Huh" She said tilting her head.

"Just drink it" She nodded and did as she was told before she got knocked out.

"Wish I had some Inui juice so girls wouldn't hit on me" Momo shook his head while Inui continued to take notes. Well, actually he was keeping track, so far seven girls were bold enough to like Kaido and ask him to ask him out because they didn't have the guts to ask Kaido personally.

"It's all about precautions." Inui stated before he proceeded to give his advice "Talk to Echizen tomorrow that is Saturday and take him out to a date, an expensive date to re-assure him that you are not about to leave him for a girl, that he us number one" Momo was shocked by Inui's words "then make out with him like a starve man, stay the night and sleep in the same bed, do something that will make him feel loved! You ignore him to much!" and no, he had not take notes, but he couldn't help but notice.

"Uh….." Momo gaped. This was the strangest thing he had ever heard Inui said, and the man was pretty strange on his own already "I don't….Ignore my little Ryo-"

Inui scoffed. "Go take care of your man!" The glasses wearing man pointed somewhere in the sky.

Momo only nodded.

* * *

Please Review


	30. Why Me?

**Shortie Like Mine**

**30.** Why Me?

"Is it me or is Ochibi-chan ignoring you, Momo" Eiji asked,today he had followed his normal routing and he had glomped the short dark green haired boy into various hugs, but in the end had gotten no reaction from the young teen. He had tried pestering him and yet, there was no response from the kid. It was almost like he was broken, something had to be wrong, and it was most likely with Momo. Eiji was scared for Ochibi-chan!

"I think he _is_ ignoring him Eiji" Fuji said, after all it was plain and obvious, Eiji tilted his head while Momo made a face that said he really didn't want to talk about it at the moment. Still, Eiji didn't care, he wanted to know! Most of all he wanted to know now!

"What, why? Did you cheat on Ochibi-chan?" That was his first thought.

"NO!" Momo growled.

"I say he was a little too quick on answering that" Fujis's eyes open slightly to glare at Momo who gulped and baked away as far as he could for the moment. Fuji only smiled at his reaction as his eyes closed once more.

"Listen, I would never cheat on Ryoma that would be insane! With him I already have everything I need, when he's in my arms I'm complete!" Momo hissed and then looked away embarrassed "I love him to much to see him go, I need him in my life"

"Awwww" Eiji and Fuji said, sure what Momo had just said was cute but it didn't fix what ever was happening to Echizen "Liar!" they hissed. Momo was about to retort when Oishi came over. Oishi looked worried.

"Uh…is it me or is there something wrong with Ryoma, he left so early today." He turned to Momo expectantly. Momo wanted to stab himself, why where they all asking him…..Oh, right. Ryoma is his boyfriend. Momo sighed.

"Don't worry! I'll fix everything! Ryoma will be back to his little cocky self once I talk this problem out with him!" Momo said before he ran off. He really didn't want them asking them any more questions. Besides that, he had no idea how he was going to get inside the Echizen residence, much less Ryoma's room. Oh well, he was going to have to knock the door and face Echizen's old man! He was going to talk to Ryoma.

This Saturday!

He was getting in one way or another, so help him. He would even break in!

"Oh, I hope everything turns on alright." Oishi said, a little more to himself but Eiji and Fuji where there to hear.

"I believe that for Momo's sake, it will" Fuji opened his eyes. Though he would like to see Echizen torturing Momo for what ever it is he did wrong.

"Syusuke, let's go" Tezuka called out and Fuji grinned as he turned to his boyfriend. He had his own to torture at the moment. Tezuka seeing the look in his boyfriend's eye begun to walk away.

"Wait Ku-ni-mi-tsu!!"

* * *

Please Review.


	31. All Is Forgiven

**Shortie Like Mine**

**31.** All Is Forgiven

Ryoma sighed, he was feeling down. The day looked so beautiful today, it was sunny but not so hot, he could be outside playing tennis, but no, he felt miserable at the moment. Not that he was still mad at Momo, he had just had no clue how to apologize to him and…..well, first big fights sucked. Especially when there had been no arguing involved. Still he preferred to stay in his room locked in and not come out, after all it was his own fault, he was the one ignoring Momo when he knew he did nothing wrong. "Seishonen! Aren't you going to come out side?" His father asked like for the thousand time. Ryoma didn't respond. "Ryoma, get up!"

Still nothing, Ryoma was more worried about why he was feeling this way.

"You have someone here to see you boy, I think it's that kid you told me not to let in, so get your lazy self up!" Nanjirou was getting more and more irritated with his son, he sighed and shrugged "Fine, I'll just send them up here to your room and let them bother you" His eye twitched when there was no protest, but he headed to do so anyway, Ryoma barely catching the '_Hopefully they can take you out of this mood or at least get you to respond'_

In a few moments, that person was in his room and the door closed behind them. When said person looked at their beloved still in bed looking so sad, it worried him to no end.

"'Yoma-chan, are you feeling alright?" Ryoma stiffened at that voice. What was he doing here?

"I don't want to see you!" Ryoma snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry we got into a weird fight about that crazy bitch and all, but I miss you." Momo confessed and Ryoma tried to keep angry. He felt some of his depression going some-what away. What had they fought about anyway? who the hell was the crazy bitch? He could hardly remember why he had been so mad. Guess it couldn't hurt then to let Momo back into his life, after all.....

"Okay" Ryoma said casually "But you have to play tennis with me" Momo smiled a little, he knew this was Ryoma's way of accepting his apology.

"I love you Ryoma!" He said as he went to glomp the small boy.

"Ah! Takeshi" Ryoma huffed as they fell of the bed. Momo leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He missed everything about the boy in his arms "Mada mada dane" Was all Ryoma murmured before pulling Momo into a fuller more passion filled kiss. He had to admit, he had missed this part of his day as well.

Later that day, Nanjirou yawned as he walked outside and when he saw his son kicking the other guy's ass in tennis, he smiled to himself "That boy is so transparent" then he sat down and begun to read his precious perverted magazine.

* * *

Please Review


	32. Torture Lime

**(Warning: Short Lime) **

**Shortie Like Mine**

32. Torture Lime

Fuji had managed to follow Tezuka all the way home and managed to even get inside, even though Tezuka had tried his hardest to get away from him "Looks like no one is home" Tezuka grunted as he walked inside making Fuji sneer. That was what the blue eyed tensai was hoping for. "I can also see that you are up to no good, Syusuke" Fujis opened his eyes and blinked innocently at the accusation.

"Me? Up to something?" he asked and then he smiled closing his eyes again "Maybe" What would you define turtore as if you where Fuji Syusuke? "Are we going up to your room?" he asked. Tezuka simply nodded and lead them to his room. Once inside of the bedroom, Fuji sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to go change" Tezuka said as he grabbed a change of clothing but Fuji stopped him before he could leave.

"You can change here"

"Syusuke" Fuji pulled Tezuka's head down, his arms going around the taller males head as he pulled him over to the bed while kissing him hard. Tezuka seemed to struggle a bit but soon begun to return the kiss, after all his boyfriends taste was addicting. Fuji on the other hand managed o get them to the bed and pushed Tezuka down at the same time pulling his glasses off.

"You won't be needing these for right now"

"Uh...what are you up to?"

"Just relax" Fuji's said and then Tezuka gasped when he felt his pants being pulled down and he was being exposed. Soon Fuji's slender hands started to fondle his cock to full hardness.

"Syusuke!" He moaned out. Fujis blinked, he felt turned on himself. He soon looked down at Tezuka's large member and then decided to take him in his mouth. This was his kind of torture. "No!" Tezuka said, but there was not much he could do as Fuji pleasured him with his mouth. Even though most of the time he showed a soft side to Fuji, it was still something he was not used to.

"Do you like it Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked innocently, licking the side as if he was licking a lollipop. It was teasing. Tezuka managed to sit up but Syusuke shook his head as he opened his eyes. "I'm going to torture you until you won't think of no one but me!"

"Syusuke, this is ridiculous"

"What? Why? Because you are getting sucked off by your hot boyfriend or because you prefer a skimpy bitch" Tezuka sighed as he laid back down.

"For the last time Syusuke, you're my one and only" Fujis grinned.

"Then this shouldn't bother you" Tezuka's eyes went wide as his little devil deep throated him. Fuji touched his balls and sucked hard. Pulling once in a while to stroke Tezuka with his hand, enjoying Tezuka's vulnerable moment. Then he swallowed Tezuka's entire load. Tezuka sat up and looked down at Fuji.

"Now let me return the favor" he said through narrowed eyes, he could feel all the pleasure coursing through his body from his sudden orgasm, it was Fuji's turn though. Fuji was surprised when he found himself pinned to the floor by his half naked boyfriend and being kissed senseless, not that he minded.

Especially when he ended up naked under Tezuka.

* * *

As the story progresses, the lemons will become more graphic and detailed, but first a short lime with all the couples. Now this is just the first one, I'll work my way up to the others. LOL….Imagine MomoRyo LOL

Please Review


	33. Found

**Shortie Like Mine**

33. Found

"Eiji!" Oishi cried when he saw the mess his red headed boyfriend was making in his room. The red head looked up with fear stricken eyes. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating and he felt like he could pull every hair out of his head. "What's the matter?" Oishi finally asked.

"I lost it Oishi! I can't find it" And the red head went back to throwing everything around the room.

"You lost what" Oishi caught a tennis ball that came his way "Maybe I can help you find it without making a mess of things" Eiji looked up at him.

"I told you, you'd be mad at me!" By this time Eiji was crying as he hit his fist of the floor. "It's just not fair! Not fair!" he yelled. Oishi came over to him and put his hand on his back to sooth him.

"Just tell me"

"I..." Eiji decided to confess, Oishi was just too gentle with him and he was so good at making him feel better "Lost the necklace you gave me for my birthday, the pendant is missing" Oishi shook his head.

"You mean this? I found it in my bed last night." He said pulling out the small pendant that had a cool imprint of a cartoon in the front and in the back it said both their names along with golden pair. Eiji's eyes immediately brightened.

"OH! SYUICHIROU!! I LOVE YOU!!" And he glomped him.

Memories are what make a relationship unwind.

* * *

Ugh, so random. the next one should be better.....

Please Review


	34. Random Thought 3

**Shortie Like Mine**

34. Random Thought 3

Ryoma and Momo where sitting down together on the floor of Momoshiro's bedroom, Momo's legs loosely crossed and Ryoma sitting on his lap lazily with a book open. Not that he was doing much reading more like preparing to ask Momo a question he felt to embarrass to even bring up. Momo on the other hand was having little trouble trying to solve his math problems while writing around his boyfriend, since his work is in Ryoma's lap. "Ne Takeshi" Ryoma finally said after a while.

"Hmmm, what?" Ryoma looked down at his boyfriends hand as it wrote over the paper in his lap; the paper had a wooden clip board for easier writing and not tearing the paper with the lead.

"Have you….have you ever thought about 'it'?" Momo paused in his writing as his boyfriend shifted in his lap to get more comfortable.

"Huh, what do you mean by, it?" Ryoma flushed bright red simply glad that he was facing away from Momo "What's it?"

"Augh, you know" Ryoma moved his hand in a dismissing wave before deciding that this was pointless and way to embarrassing, and if he didn't stop here his heart was about to burst! "Never mind, just forget that I mentioned it"

"No, really I want to know what it is."

"I said forget it"

"'Yoma!" Momo hugged him around the waist letting his work fall off Ryoma's lap and onto the floor with a loud 'Clank' "Come on, don't be like that"

Damn, why him! Ryoma felt like melting into the floor "Fine" Ryoma pouted for having such a dense and demanding boyfriend, either way it was something he had brought up for a reason. "Sex"

"Oh, that" Momo said slowly as realization hit him, once more. Ryoma was really something to hit really hard without any physical implications. "I have sometimes, not that much" Momo blushed; maybe it was more than 10 times or so…. when he had, it had been something that he would never want to mention to no one. Especially when Ryoma was the star of his every waking wet dream.

"Well when you have, what did you think about?"

"Uh well…." Momo sighed, not ready to tell Ryoma his position in his hormone-driven-thoughts "Why the sudden question of this?"

"Just, you know" Ryoma shrugged "Unless you don't want to ever do it with me" Ryoma was bright red and he could not believe his own words. That just made Momo grin, he would have it no other way!

"You are so cute" Momo hugged him tighter. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's about touching," He tilted Ryoma's head to look at him as he accommodated the boy in his lap "Kissing" he kissed Ryoma firmly on the lips leaving the golden eyed boy breathless and dizzy with bliss as he let his tongue explore beyond that little mouth and taste the sweet inside. Momo pulled away to grin "And getting you naked I guess" Ryoma touched his lips and sighed even though a blush was burning his face and his heart was beating so hard, not to mention his stomach was twisting.

The feeling was insane.

Momo grinned somehow, he was getting used to these random little talks with Ryoma, the questions and things that popped out of Ryoma's mind simply left him amused, he loved that about him too. Not to mention that so far this one was his favorite topic. "What about you?" Ryoma shook his head furiously, in a way of saying that he wasn't going to say anything. "'Yoma!"

"I haven't really thought about it until now" Ryoma admitted.

"Oh, is that so" Momo smiled "Do you want me to tell you more on 'it'?" Ryoma was still so pure minded, Momo wanted to dirty him.

"Mada mada dane, Takeshi"

Momo simply kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Please Review


	35. Punishment

**Shortie Like Mine**

35. Punishment

Kaido calmly stretched out his muscles before his run; he always knew how to warm up his body to get it ready for any exercise. From the corner of his eye, and glasses, a certain data man watched his every move. Making sure he stretched properly before he even begun his jog.

A girl who was nervously hanging around there all morning walked over to Kaido then. She was an average girl, she looked shy but at the same time she was a bold confident person on the inside. She walked over to Kaido, she knew no one ever personally asked him out, so she decided she would be the first one to do so. Kaido was about to stand up from his sitting position when a hand was offered to him.

"Hey there, can I join you in your morning run?" She asked sweetly, unknown to her Inui's eye had just started twitching from where he was watching his precious Kaido.

"Fsshhh, you'll just annoy me, go away" He grunted out as he brushed her hand to the side and got up on his own. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"That's not fair"

"If you want to run, the do it on your own" With that Kaido sprinted out as fast as he could. The girl groaned and was about to chase after him when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she snapped and her eyes widen when she saw Inui standing there with the scariest look in his face, towering over her. Her lower lip trembled and she wimpered.

"I do not appreciate you hitting on my boyfriend" Inui drew out a golden with red swirls bubbling and glowing drink "I think a little punishment is in store" Her eyes widen.

"AAAAHHHH!!"

A few feet away Kaido stopped for a second wondering what that yell was, but shrugged it off and continued on with his run. Though he swore he heard Inui laughing in the distance, and that just made him want to get away even faster.

* * *

Please Review


	36. Secret Conversation III

**Shortie Like Mine**

36. Secret Conversation III

"Man, what do they talk so much about?" Momo wondered aloud, he really wanted to know.

"Just drop it, we'll never find out" Oishi said and the others sighed in defeat, except Tezuka who remained perfectly emotionless.

"I know, let's send Horio on a dare! He always falls for those!!" Momo said excitedly. Inui seemed to agree even though Tezuka looked like he didn't care and Oishi was about to go into his mother mode and give a lecture.

Echizen, Kikumaru, Fuji, and Kaido stared each other down as the question lingered between them, which one of their boyfriends has set up the best's romantic date over this month. So far none of them wanted to start, feeling a bit embarrassed, so Fuji was going to have to take the initiative.

"Kunimitsu took me to a restaurant with all the trimmings; you know candle light dinner, roses, limo, ect" Fuji smirked.

"Yeah! Well Syuichirou took me to the store and we bought a bucket of vanilla ice cream and ate it watching Alvin and the Chipmunks in Chinese!" Everyone sent weird looks over to Eiji who looked at them confused, alright, maybe that was a weird date but Eiji loved Oishi.

"We ran by the river under the moonlight and then…. kissed…" Kaido was blushing brightly, he had never wanted to say it and they knew. The attention was getting to him but then they all turned to Ryoma. The golden eyed boy blinked and then shrugged.

"We've played tennis and then just fell asleep on the court together, with me usually on top of him" Ryoma crossed his arms and looked away.

"That's not a date Ochibi!" Eiji said and Ryoma rolled his eyes. In reality he didn't care what a date was so long as he got to hang out with Momo while they did the thing they loved the most, play tennis.

"So, who has had the best date anyway?" Fuji asked feeling confused about it all. He was not the only one. A date was date, but there is something that has to make is special. Something that is different, anyone can watch a movie, anyone can run around at midnight and kiss, anyone can play tennis and fall asleep. Soon they were all interrupted from their thoughts.

"Hello senpai-tachi and Echizen" they all looked over at Horio who seemed to be sweating and having a hard time standing straight no doubt that he had been threatened to be there, but at the moment they had better things to take care off than Horio trying to figure out what they were talking about. "What are you all talking about?" This is when Fuji opened his eyes making the poor teen flinch at the assaulting blue color of his eyes.

"Let's finish this contest with whoever can shave Horio's eyebrows completely off" Fuji stated and Ryoma smirked, he really liked that idea.

"I'm in"

"Yay! Yay!"

"Fshhh"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Horio ran for his life and Momo, Tezuka, Oishi, and Inui all were surprised by it, though Tezuka didn't show it. Nothing had seemed wrong, they all looked to be talking, Horio came and said a few words and now was running for his life…..what was going on? Where they talking about something horrible?

"This is really interesting; what ever they are talking about it is horrible and that is at 50 percent" The other three had to wonder how Inui figured that math problem out with no real evidence other than Horio running away to relate it to.

"Oh crap, what if they are planning some punishment for us" Momo said clearly scared at what Ryoma would do to punish him. Secretly Tezuka was also even more terrified of what Fuji could dish out on him.

Back with the ukes they went back to comparing dates

They stared each other down once more and Fuji decided to start once more and get this over with "We danced under a disco ball alone in his living room to the song Beg For It by Omarion and I nearly had my way with him if it hadn't been for that bastard that's always hanging around my little brother!!" Fuji announced and the others were speechless.

There was nothing they could say to top that off.

The third win was Tezuka's.

1 Inui, 2 Tezuka, 0 Momo, 0 Oishi.

* * *

Please Review


	37. Uncertain

**Shortie Like Mine**

37. Uncertain

"Kaoru" Inui called out and Kaido looked up at him.

"What?" He asked in his rough voice. Inui looked at Kaido's expectant face and wondered if he should ask what he wanted to ask. And that was about what he and the other had been whispering about lately, he was not sure though. This could blow up in his face and so far he had shown to be a little bad in relationships. At least Kaido put up with him and was not afraid to scold him when he had done something he didn't like.

"Uh…well" Inui fixed his glasses and sighed out "You look cute today" that caused Kaido to blush and he smiled. Yeah, this was going good.

"Fshhh"

"So….I was wondering if you'd go out to have dinner with me tonight, we can discuss more of our work out session for this Saturday" Kaido nodded.

"Yeah"

"Uh…Kaoru" Inui was going to try and ask something else when all of a sudden there was a yell and he was interrupted from his previous thoughts. It stayed silent for a while and when they were about to move they heard the same voice again.

"NO!"

"It sounds like Echizen" Kaido nodded "Let's go see" And both went over to the other side of the trees where they saw Momo pressed to his back on the floor and Ryoma on top of him straddling his stomach while the purpled eyed teen huffed.

"But 'Yoma-chan!"

"I told you already, there is no way that I'll give you a strip show!" That made Kaido and Inui flush a bit, what the hell where they talking about!?

"It was just a thought; we haven't even done anything sexual, what's wrong with a show?" Ryoma glared at him.

"There are so many things wrong with that, why are you even thinking about it!"

"It can't be helped, it can't!" Momo pushed Ryoma off of him but before he could come over the younger boy, Ryoma ran away from him.

"You are still Mada Mada Dane Momo!"

"Echizen!!" Momo yelled "GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

Inui and Kaido only stared in disbelief of what they were seeing. "I can't help but to say that they seem to be having fun" Kaido nodded and Inui's logic and then turned to look at him.

"I better not find any of this written in your notebooks!"

"Kaoru!" Inui tried to pout but it was just a bit awkward.

"You've been warned Data man," And with that Kaido walked away leaving Inui wondering why he had not asked his question, it kept bugging him, but it all had started when Fuji decided to get his fellow 'Uke's' all together. For what, he was not sure. And then something else took over his mind, when were he and Kaido ever going to do something sexual? "Fshhh"

"Ah.. Kaoru!" He ran after him.

* * *

Please Review


	38. Remembering The Odd

**Shortie Like Mine**

38. Remembering The Odd

"Hmmm, what are you thinking about?" Ryoma asked Momo who seemed to be thinking about something and not eating his food.

"Just about that time when we got together and everyone else seemed unaware of it." Ryoma brought his drink to his lips as he remembered that day. It had been at the beginning, when he and Momo had barely gotten together, and the group found them intimately embraced, just about to kiss…... Lets just say it was not what Ryoma and Momo had expected.

_"What!?"_

_"Since when?!"_

_"I'm so glad for you guys!!" _

_"That's great!"_

_"How'd it happen?"_

_"CONGRATULATIONS!!" _

_In a way, not everyone at the team was aware that Momo and Ryoma were a couple all this time. They just assumed they were really close friends, not to mention they were to busy in their own relationships to notice. Either way, it was the beginning of a new school year and everyone was gathered around talking about what was to come and what was new. _

_"WHAT!" they all said, except Kaido and Inui, they had bumped to many times into this couple to not know._

_"OCHIBI-CHAN!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!" Eiji said as he glomped him. Ryoma moved away from him and begun to walk away. _

_"You deal with it" Momo looked at him with wide eyes and then back to his other team maters._

_"So yeah" _

_Fuji only smiled "Well, this is a shocker." _

_"Well, I have to go now and-"_

_"No way boyfriend" Momo looked at the red head and the brunet as they looked at him with evil looks "we need to talk and you better give us every singled detail on how this happen, now" Momo looked terrified. _

"I really didn't think it was so shocking" Ryoma said as he returned to eating his food. Momo did the same as he nodded.

"I guess" Momo said.

"Why are you even remembering that now? It was such a long time ago" Momo shrugged.

"Don't know, I mean, just remembering how we became boyfrieds it's hard enough to think about, and then everyone finding out, it gave me nightmares" Ryoma smirked.

"Mada Mada Dane"

* * *

Now this one is really random.....But I had the thought when I read lovely Complex, couldn't help but write it .

Please Review


	39. Jealousy

**Shortie Like Mine**

39. Jealousy

Eiji looked over at Oishi once more, from his seat far away from the conversation that Oishi had managed to keep with that girl. Eiji narrowed his eyes, pretty little face, purple hair, brown glittering eyes, she was a perfect ten. Eiji growled when he heard her and Oishi laugh, what the hell was so funny anyway? He was about ready to walk over there and demand to know what they were talking about and why Oisshi was not here with him.

A few moments later and finally, they were done talking. Eijis sat up-right in his chair once more and waited for Oishi to come over. He pulled away when Oishi made a move to kiss him on the cheek "who was she? I thought I told you not to get near girls!" Eiji snapped making Oishi blink.

"Eiji, she was just asking for help on the project she and I have coming up for our science class" Eiji pouted, Oishi was just too honest. He knew he couldn't lie, but there was always a first time for everything.

"Liar! I saw you kiss her!"

"Huh, when!" Oishi protested "the only one I've ever kissed is you!" Eiji groaned as he slumped in his chair.

"I hate this feeling, I hate it, I hate it!" He tugged at his hair. "I want to kill her!"

"Eiji" Oishi got to eye level with his boyfriend and pressed their foreheads together. "You don't have to feel that way, but it is a natural feeling. I feel the same when some other person that has potential to take you away gets near you" Oishi pecked him on the lips "I love only you"

"I know" Eiji sighed melting in Oishi's arms "I know"

* * *

Please Review


	40. Should Have Never Asked

**Shortie Like Mine**

40. Should Have Never Asked

Tezuka and Fuji were walking together holding hands. Tezuka looked indifferent but Fuji looked ecstatic, there was only one reason why "Thank you for agreeing to coming to the mall with me Kunimitsu!!" Fuji said as he tugged on Tezuka a little bit more.

"Ah" How had Tezuka ended up this way? Well, let me tell you. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and believe me curiousity get's the best of us. He had been so tempted to ask Fuji about what he and the other's talked so secretively about. There was no doubt in his mind that Fuji would refuse telling him but then somehow he had ended up not wanting to ask and so here they were, at the mall. "Syusuke"

"Yes"

"What is it exactly that you are going to get from the mall" Fuji opened his eyes, not in the dangerous kind of way, but a bashful.

"Well, I want to buy some hand cuffs and other little things….like a whip maybe"

"What?"

Tezuka paled as Fuji closed his eyes and kept smiling.

"After that we can stop to have some ice-cream!"

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

I'll leave the rest up to your imagination.........for now.

Please Review


	41. Worry To Much

**Shortie Like Mine**

4i. Worry To Much

Oishi was frustrated and Eiji could see it.

He hated how Oishi worried so much over the little things, he disliked that the love of his life would look so troubled and lost. Sure he was the mother-hen and all, but it couldn't bee good. It only made Eiji feel worried as well "Syuichirou" he called out when Oishi seemed to be lost in his own world again.

"Huh"

"You're thinking too much about other things! Stop!" Oishi's eyes widen at the worry evident in Eiji's eyes and voice.

"Sorry, I--"

"Don't!" Eiji said and pulled the green eyed teen to him. "Just forget about everything but us for the moment" Oishi sighed and relaxed in Eji's embrace. For the sake of Eiji, he could let go of all his worries for a while.

* * *

Please Review


	42. The Joys Of Art

**Shortie Like Mine**

42. The Joys Of Art

"Alright, the following people will be painting sets" The teacher called out. The drama room needed someone to paint their sets for the next play and this time around the beginner's art class was the one to be asked to do so. Ryoma on his own was a good artist since it used his hands; it wasn't so hard for them so of course he was one of the chosen ones. And the rest were chosen because they were his friends. "Echizen, Horio, Ryuzaki…." Katsuo and Kachiro.

So this is why Ryoma had ended up painting a fireball tiger mascot with a W in the back. It was red, orange, and black, by the time they had finished drawing and painting the sets Ryoma was covered in red and black paint. The joys about being an artist in high school.

He preferred Tennis.

As soon as the bell rang Ryoma was out of there, when Momo saw him he was a little surprised. "What happened?" He asked as he traced his fingers over the paint marks.

"Nothing"

"Then why is there paint all over you?"

"I don't know"

"Ryoma!"

"Fine. We were painting sets because the drama club needs more time to practice and have less time to do it themselves, so our art Teacher got us into this"

"I see" Momo grinned. "Then you need a bath"

The dark-green haired teen looked down at himself "Yeah" Ryoma agreed.

"Come, I'll take one with you" Ryoma blushed as he watched his boyfriend get his bike. He knew Momo was only teasing, and also trying to get more dirty thoughts into his mind. Still….he kinda liked it, not that he'd admit it to Momo, he'd preferred he kept trying.

"No way!"

"I insist"

"Takeshi!"

"What"

Ryoma smiled fondly at him "Mada mada dane"

The chase was always more fun after all.

* * *

Please Review


	43. IceCream Off You

**Shortie Like Mine**

43. Ice-Cream Off You

Oishi swore that he could feel the skin on his cheeks melting as Eiji sat there shamelessly on his lap with a look of determination, one hand hanging on his shoulder and the other holding a cup of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream. What scared him the most though was that smile that suddenly spread Eiji's face as he made his request again "I want to try something new Syuichiro! And what I want is to eat ice-cream off your chest!" '

"E-eiji, don't you think that is going a little too far?" Eiji pouted at his hesitant boyfriend.

"Nya Oishi all I want to do is try something new!" they had never actually gone all the way that didn't mean that they didn't play with each other. It was just that Oishi was so careful and never let Eiji do anything fun. Eiji had decided that that was going to end today! "Syu, please!"

"All…..all right Eiji"

"Yahoo! Okay lay down!" Oishi did as he was told and watched as Eiji placed the cup of ice-cream down on the bed and pulled his shirt up. Then with a spoon full of ice-cream Eiji started spreading it on his chest slowly making him hiss at how cold it was.

"It's cold" he decided to say.

"Relax, nya" Eiji leaned down and passed his tongue over Oishi's nipple to lap up the ice-cream. He grinned when he heard Oishi moan out how good it felt and continued to lick off the ice-cream as he became hard in his pants. "Syuchiro" He panted.

"Ahh, Eiji" Oishi echoed when he felt Eiji's round behind pressed to his groin. Eiji took a deep breath and continued his journey down when he opened Oishi's pants. Oishi let out a startled cry when ice-cream landed on his heatedly erected member and then Eiji's warm mouth wrapped around him as he sucked him like he was a lollipop. "EIJI!" He arched up.

Eiji knew how to work him to the point of release.

Before Eiji knew it he was pressed into the mattress and Oishi was over him, he gasped when he felt his pants were being pulled down. For some reason he liked it better when Oishi got over the shy part at the beginning of foreplay and then he took control of him and his body knowing all the right places to touch and knowing what he wanted. If only they could go all the way…..

Eiji arched his back as Oishi's hand worked him; slowly Oishi's head moved down and then he took Eiji deep into his mouth his hand still playing with Eiji's balls. "Syu!" he sucked him off even more. Oishi sucked him all the way until he was finished. "Nya, that didn't end well" Eiji panted out after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"I want more ice-cream!" Eiji pouted as he demanded more and more. When it came to Eiji it took more than once to satisfy him completely. Specially when he didn't fully get what he wanted.

* * *

Please Review


	44. Complete

**Shortie Like Mine**

44. Complete

Ryoma stared at the book in his desk, it was a book he had gotten when he had been in America and it was called The Giver. He had only bought it for a school report that he ended up never doing. The book compared to all the books he read now was complete English. He missed reading English words sometimes. He sat down and begun to read. The first chapter seemed to be an attention grabber.

This was not tennis.

But it spoke to him of how life could be manipulated and how tennis could be stolen; at least that was what he was getting out of the book. Looking up at the clock he saw that it was time for bed. He wanted to keep reading more but his eyes were already too heavy and tire to keep them open any longer. So he simply dropped back into bed and fell sleep.

Morning then seemed to come after what felt like ten minutes, or maybe it felt that way because your mind and body where not aware of the time passing by. Ryoma quickly stood up and rushed to get dressed, glancing at the black book that was thrown on the floor he picked it up and shoved it into his back pack went straight to the kitchen to drink some milk, eat some toast and leave the house.

Momo was already there waiting for him as usual.

The day went by as it always did and finally practice was over, to some miracle practice had ended early, or maybe it was just Fuji-senpai working his magic. There was no way in telling. After all Tezuka Kunimitsu was someone hard to read. Though, you had do admit, the way they kept throwing looks at each other and how they were being careful around the other, there was something obviously going on."Let's go 'Yoma-chan" Momo said as he saw the young teen standing by his bike, Ryoma had barely been pulling out his book.

"Hai" He said and walked on besides his much taller boyfriend. He immediately latched his arm around Momo's arm and opened the book with the other to look into it. Momo curiously peeked over at it.

"What are you reading?"

"The giver"

"Is it good?"

"Yeah" And with that they left to the burger shop where Ryoma still had his face buried into the book and had barely even looked at Momo. Momo was starting to get a little annoyed since Ryoma kept ignoring him. He just hoped that Ryoma was not going to be like this tomorrow when he came over to his house and they did their weekly 'study'. Every Friday they had agree to meet at Ryoma's room, since no one was at Ryoma's house on Friday, until late at night.

He was wrong.

Though Ryoma was on the edge of his seat that day, he had finally reached the last chapter. Momo sighed and looked at him "Are you done reading?"

"Almost" Ryoma flipped the page, it was the last one. It left him hollow with a million questions wondering what had happened and in a way he felt like they had all died and yet at the same time like there was hope that they had reached a new world. "Takeshi" He finally spoke after staring at the books last sentences for one last time.

"What is it?"

"It feels incomplete"

"What, the book" Ryoma nodded. Momo sighed and got up from the bed pulling Ryoma into a tight embrace.

"Sometimes life can be incomplete when you can't find yourself" Ryoma felt the warmth of his boyfriend envelop him and he sighed contently hugging him back. He felt complete.

* * *

This one seems a bit confusing, but in a way, it starts to explain more about Ryoma's feelings. Then it'll lead to something. Oh well. WARNING! Next chapter TezuFiji LEMON! beware.

Please Review


	45. FreekALeek

**Shortie Like Mine**

45. Freek~A~Leek

Tezuka had been dreading what Fuji might be up to.

He could see that Fuji was planning something. The way he would look at him innocently and only talk about homework, as if avoiding the subject of them finally getting intimate. Even though all they had done was give each other blow jobs. Besides that he had seen him talking with Echizen and had seen the evil look on both their eyes, it scared him to think that both of them could be one in the same. Kikumaru on the other hand had only grinned and blushed shaking his head, looking a little bit scared of the other two.

After that, well let's just say that he got himself into even more trouble with his uke. "You have been avoiding me lately." Fuji stated, not looking up from his notebook where he was writing down notes. Tezuka who sat on the chair and not on the bed like Fuji tensed up, but didn't look back to him. Maybe it was a bad idea having Fuji in his room, even though his family would never come and bother them.

"Not really" Tezuka managed to say, there was an obvious distance between them, since Tezuka usually would be on the bed as well doing homework with Fuji. Or they both would be at the desk "I'd say it's you who has been up to something and wanting to stay away from me" Tezuka's eyes widen when all of a sudden soft yet strong arms wrapped around his tense neck and shoulder.

"Oh! I didn't know you to were feeling neglected, to tell you the truth I have been thinking about something" Fuji whispered into his ear before he started to nibble on his earlobe. Tezuka felt pleasurable jolts run down the whole of his back making him shiver at how good it felt.

"And what would that be?" Tezuka wanted to bang his head against something because after he asked it, that's when he caught up to what Fuji was doing.

"Whip cream, strawberries, and handcuffs." Fuji leaned further down and kissed Tezuka on the side of his neck, slowly bringing out his tongue to lick at him "I decided to save the other toys for another day, after all, I want our first time to be more intimate than wild and crazy" That's when Tezuka pulled away and turned to look at Fuji who wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Syusuke" Tezuka said and then stayed silent. Fuji's smile returned when he saw the slight shock on his lovers face, at least it was not a stern emotionless one. Slowly Fuji brought his hand up to Tezuka's face and before Tezuka could do anything pulled his glasses off.

"I want to tie you up" Fuji said bluntly as his sharp blue eyes opened. Tezuka frowned at this and decided he needed to do something here. He didn't care for being tied up.

"No" he said just as bluntly "But let's play like this"

"Oh"

"Who can tie the other up first" Fuji smiled and nodded.

"I believe I can, after all, I have the handcuffs" It was a struggle, but before they knew it, one cuff was around Fuji's left arm and the other was on Tezuka's right arm, locking them to one another. A half naked Fuji sat onto of a half naked Tezuka, neither looking pleased nor disappointed.

"This is really not what I had in mind" Fuji pouted.

"Ah"

"But I can work with it"

"Wouldn't expect any less from you" Fuji smiled and then started to undo his pants. Tezuka looked like he was about to stop him, like there was some hesitation in him at the moment. Just as Fuji undid the button on his pant and unzipped the zipper, he looked up, his eyes soft as he looked into Tezuka's.

"Do you doubt us Kunimitsu?" he whispered softly "Because I wouldn't be so willing to give myself to just anyone, you mean the world to me" Fuji leaned in pressing his chest to Tezuka's, skin coming into delicious contact and wrapped his one free arm around Tezuka, his body stretching around his waist and his pants and boxers sliding slightly down to show more skin. He pressed his lips to Tezuka's and then licked the bottom one "I love you"

Tezuka felt the tension leave him then, but his heart was still racing and he could feel Fuji's own speeding heart. Fuji let out a seductive moan when he slid his arm around his waist and caressed him, slowly bringing his hand over the back of his pants, just to lower them along with Fuji's boxers and pulled them all the way to Fuji's knees where they stopped, revealing flawless pale skin, a round behind and the most delicious and hard cock.

The sight turned him on. "I don't know if we should be doing this, but I do love you Syusuke. I want you to be sure as well that you are truly ready" Tezuka muttered, his much deeper voice making Fuji shiver with need. And then he felt Tezuka's hand groping his ass. Gently, long fingers going into the crevice between his legs, touching him in a new place that Tezuka had never once before touched. It made Fuji tightened his hold on Tezuka. Tezuka's fingers gently created a friction as his fingers pressed around his entrance and pulled back out; slowly making him moan and melt into his seme's arms.

Tezuka took this as the chance to pull Fuji down and pin him under him. "Ku-Kunimitsu" before Fuji could protest any further Tezuka kissed him hard and full. His lips demanding and at the same time begging as he asked Fuji to open his mouth, his hand sliding to Fuji's front and caressing his stomach, just bellow his belly button. Fuji's arm remained around Tezuka's neck as he opened his mouth and pushed Tezuka more to him. His other hand was on Tezuka's waist band, fingering the zipper before opening it and having a hard time with the button until Tezuka helped him open it.

"All the way?"

"Yes, all the way"

Tezuka nodded and managed to remove Fuji's pants all the way. He took a moment to look down at Fuji's dripping member, before looking back up, only to have a strawberry be pressed to his lips. "What?" He said and the strawberry was in his mouth.

"Sex is not completely sweet without a romantic treat" Tezuka blushed slightly as he bit into the fruit and swallowed the slightly sweet yet sour treat.

"Hn" Was all he said as he placed fleeting kisses around Fuji's neck and down his chest, intertwining the fingers of their cuffed hands together. "I had a different treat in mind' was all he said before he was facing Fuji's cock and swallowing him. Fuji gasped, his eyes widening at the sudden pleasure and then closing. He was up on his elbows now, due to the fact that his hand was linked to Tezuka's. It didn't take much time to rise the temperature between their bodies even higher.

Fuji smirked then, he pulled his and Tezuka's linked hands together and then made Tezuka press his hand into his chest. His hand moving around Tezuka's as he brought the fingers to feather out, and then he was teasing his own nipples with Tezuka's hand. Looking up, Tezuka's mouth went dry at the bliss that was clear on Fuji's face and soon he was up and capturing those sinful lips with his own.

Their bodies were sliding with each other; Tezuka was enjoying the soft skin of his much smaller boyfriend pressed to him. Their free hands exploring the other's body while they simply intertwined their fingers with each other once more. Fuji moaned as Tezuka broke the kiss and then kissed under his ear. Fuji shamelessly spread his legs and bucked up. "Kunimitsu" He moaned.

From under the pillow Tezuka pulled out a tube of lube he knew Fuji had placed there and spread some on his fingers before pressing them into Fuji. He pressed in one first making Fiji hissed out but nothing more, he pressed more of his body into Fuji's smaller one as he placed a second one inside. He was not wasting time with someone like Fuji, he knew his uke was strong for this, but now he understood why Fuji was not yet bring out the whips and other toys. This was their first time, and Fuji was still not used to having something inside of him.

It was obvious that the first and only thing he wanted there was Tezuka and not a dildo.

A third finger came inside Fuji and Tezuka worked on fading Fuji's prostate. He wanted to make sure that his lover got out more pleasure than pain out of their experience. He pressed his lips to Fuji's neck, slowly kissing down to his nipples and then he suckled on one making Fuji moan out even more. He had found Fuji's sweet spot. Biting down on the perky nipple, he then drew it in on a hard suck and he moaned when Fuji's hand was suddenly running down the length of his cock with lubricant.

Preparing him

Tezuka soon decided it was time to move in and penetrate his lover. Fuji tried to keep relaxed as he was filled to the brim with Tezuka. Both of them were panting hard, but when Tezuka looked up he was slightly shocked at Fuji's face. "Syusuke" He said as he got himself on one elbow and moved his other hand to caress Fuji's cheek, yet at the same time moving Fuji's hand up to move with his. Fuji was surprised that he had let out a few tears at the pain he had felt.

Sure, he could be a sadist and all that. He loved other people in pain and suffering, but this was something different all together. This was his moment with Tezuka, his first time, and it meant a lot to him. He was happy. "I'm alright" he said as he grasped Tezuka's hand and pressed a kiss into it. "Kinimitsu" he said in a pleading voice and Tezuka pressed his lips to Fuji's before pulling out and pushing himself back in. Both of them gasped at the feel of it and before they knew it they had picked up the pace and Tezuka had Fuji screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

It Tezuka could give a damned at the moment, he really did not care who could hear them as he tried to reach satisfaction. His hand slid down to Fuji's cock as he pumped him and made sure that Fuji felt as much pleasure as he was feeling at the moment. That was when their bodies could not take it any longer and they came hard, Fuji's teeth sinking into Tezuka's bottom lip, all the while his cum covered them both and Tezuka came inside his ass, filling him even more that the white cum was sliding out of his ass.

Even though they had come, they did not let go of each other and simply kept kissing. Touching each other, caressing their heated sensitive and sweaty skin, enjoying each other's body more before going to sleep "I love you so much" Fuji said.

"I love you too" Tezuka responded all the while Fuji moved over him, his mouth latching onto one of Tezuka's nipples as he came to sit on top of Tezuka. He smirked when he felt him grow hard inside of him.

"I think its time for round two Kinimitsu" Fuji lifted up and slid back down making Tezuka gasp. It was going to be a long afternoon and probably even night.

* * *

Uh....yeah. Hope it was satisfactory to all you/

Please Review


	46. Before He Says I Refuse

**Shortie Like Mine**

46. Before He Says I Refuse

The first time that Inui had finally decided he wanted to play doubles with Kaido, he had asked him "Kaido, would you like to be my tennis playing double?" In his mind, Inui was only doing this so he could help Kaido and he could learn more about his boomerang Snake. Kaido on the other hand had looked angry at him and then yelled.

"I REFFUSE!" It had left him dishearten, but he didn't press the matter. That was until later, Kaido had seen him training with weights on his legs and came on his own. Only then had he agreed. Since then Inui wanted to say that his relationship with Kaido could have started better. Since it was obvious that the attraction was there, he could see it in Kaido's eyes, and the way he blushed when ever he was near. It was so obvious how they completed each other in every way and how much they enjoyed the other's company.

So one day, he decided to confess and ask him out. Make Kaido his boyfriend.

So, he had cornered Kaido that day. A determined look on his face, that at the moment, he didn't even think it could creep out his precious little Kaido. Either way, he put on a charming smile, a slow gleam on his glasses and said "Kaido, I am totally and completely turned on by you, would you please honor me with a date, and become my boyfriend."

Kaido then shoved him away. An angry blush on his face.

"I REFUSE!" he had yelled and ran away.

It had broken Inui apart into a pile of dust, he had expected Kaido to fall into his arms and tell him yes, he would love to. He had been in a sad mood after that, not being able to concentrate and wondering what he had done wrong in his approach. One week of heavy hopelessness. And it was all shattered and forgotten as soon as Kaido came up to him, a blush on his face and said.

"Umm…do you want to join me on my morning jog?" It had left him gaping, but it was their start.

After that, he wanted to initiate the first kiss, he heard that many relationships started with a first kiss and worked out, but it ended with a slap to the face and another "I REFUSE!" Inui had to take a lot of consideration and asked Kaido what was wrong. They had had a talk about it, with Kaido putting a two feet radius between them.

That was when he found out that Kaido needed to feel comfortable with it.

Either way, when they were talking on a calm afternoon, looking up at the sky, he tried once more. He didn't get his hopes up this time "Kaoru-chan, I know that I have been pretty bold in asking you out, but I really do like you a lot, so please. Go out on a date with me" thinking about it, with his space to think about it, Kaido nodded his head and grabbed Inui's hand. His heart was jolting in his chest, but he wanted this. Even though he was extremely shy, Inui had showed patience with him and never forced him to something more so soon.

Just a kiss that he could over look as his Data stupidity "Sure, Sadaharu-kun"

Inui became the happiest Data man that day.

Yet, now he had to think of a way to get Kaido in bed with him. That was not going to be easy, and he certainly didn't want his beloved to refuse him.

"Kaoru….." He closed his data book. There was no way he could ever let Kaido find out about this one, and He could not initiate his plan until he was sure how to execute it.

* * *

-.-' Heh, been watching Prince Of Tennis all over again. It gives you some Ideas LOL

Please Review


	47. Random Thought 4

**Shortie Like Mine**

47. Random Thought 4

Momo was lying on the floor, away from the street tennis courts, hiding under the shade of the small wall. He looked up when he saw Ryoma coming and smiled at him "Hey 'Yoma-chan"

"Hey" Ryoma sat down and then pressed a kiss to Momo's temple. They both sat in silence for a while and Momo decided to rest his head on Ryoma's lap, it made such a nice pillow. Running his thin fingers through Momo's raven hair Ryoma decided to ask his question "Ne, Takeshi"

"Hmmm"

"Do you think that aliens are going to take over our world in 2031" Momo opened his eyes to look at the golden eyed boy.

"Where did this question came from?"

"I over heard Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-bochou discussing it the other day, their theory is the world would end before that ever happened." Momo shook his head. "It more likely would" Ryoma tilted his head, he was still confused. "Well no worry, so long as we save energy and don't pollute we are contributing to saving it"

Then Momo decided to add "But who will save us from the aliens."

"Whatever" Ryoma said getting bored with the discussion and leaned back against the wall to fall asleep, he smiled slightly when he felt Momo grab his hand and kiss his palm.

Having random talks always proved to be nice in a way.

* * *

Please Review


	48. A Means For Entertainment

**Shortie Like Mine**

48. A Means For Entertainment

It was that time of the year once more. When the people who first failed to pass their high school exit exams where given another chance. It was given to them at the beginning of the year; Ryoma had luckily passed it the first time as well as did the others. Even Momo managed to pass it the first time when he had been in his freshmen year, though it was no surprise that Horio didn't and was currently taking it once again.

Besides that, the worst part of it all is that they were stuck in what they called their testing class, well, the second class of the day. It was their elective, culinary, so as soon as the teacher turned off the lights and the educational film on cooking begun to play, Eiji and Fuji moved to sit around Ryoma squeezing the younger boy in-between them both.

"Ochibi!" Eiji cheered quietly as he hugged the dark green haired teen who scowled at having the two of them around "Guess what, Fuji has his cell phone today"

"So" Ryoma whispered back.

"Well we were thinking of texting your boyfriend, my boyfriend, and Eiji's boyfriend" Fuji smiled and then turned to Kaido who was on the other side with his arms crossed. He was really trying to stay out of their plans this time "And yours Kaido"

"Why?"

"Found it!"

"Hey" Eiji had somehow managed to fish out Ryoma's cell phone away from him and handed it to Fuji. "Give that back!"

"Wait, I just want to send something to Momo" Fuji said and slided open Echizen's cell phone, it seemed to be one of those sidekicks one. He saw that there was a new message and decided to open it and read it out to Ryoma "Hey 'Yoma-chan, want to go out for some burgers? Please. I'll pay. Love you-Chuu- wishes I had you here with me"

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma was blushing, after all that was a private message between him and Momo.

"That is so cute!!" Fuji pouted "I wish Kunimitsu would send me messages like this one"

"Boys, keep it a little bit more down" They all stiffened and nodded to the teacher. Fuji and Eiji pressed more into Ryoma to slide down a bit down the chair and then Ryoma watched as Fuji's fingers worked across the keys of his phone.

'_I'd love to. And maybe after that we can have some delicious…dessert –wink-' _

Before Ryoma could say anything Fuji had already sent the message. "Fuji-senpai!!"

"Don't worry; it'll help you get laid"

"I don't wanna-"

"Look, he already answered"

'_Great and for dessert how about ice-cream!'_

Ryoma blushed, Fuji snickered, and Eiji was returning back to his seat. "I got it! I got it, Kaido's cell phone" He opened it and the light quickly turned off "And its battery is dead, damn, is this a way to even treat your cell phone Kaido!" He pouted and decided to return to his owner who only glared at him.

"Why are we only texting Takeshi, why don't you go and text bochou if you want to text someone?"

"Because he turned off his cell phone when I sent him the first graphic message" Ryoma sighed and snatched his cell phone back. Fuji watched Ryoma.

'_Takeshi, tell bochou that Fuji-senpai wants to give him a handy in the restroom'_

"Never thought you'd write something like that Echizen" Fuji said as he leaned his head on Echizen's shoulder.

"I know, huh." Ryoma glanced at Fuji "You want me to send it or erase it" For one he didn't want to get on Fuji's bad side.

"No, send it" Ryoma nodded and sent it. After a while there was a confirmation.

'_Will do' _

Back to where Momo was he glanced at Tezuka who was typing on the computer, after all they had computers as their elective and it was for them to progress in their speed. They were taking the speed test to see how many words they could be typed a minute. He quickly passed his cell phone to him. Tezuka glanced at it and looked it over. Oishi and Inui leaned in to peek at the message and ended up blushing.

Tezuka quickly responded to it and then hanged up the phone. "Don't turn it back on again"

"But Ryo-" One glance from Tezuka made him shut his mouth "Sure, whatever you say boss!" and Momo go on with his typing.

Back with the others they all looked at the phone, Eiji, Kaido, and Ryoma paled while Fuji smiled widely. It read.

'_Fuji, No. Ryoma, turn of your phone other wise all of you will run laps for practice today.' _

It was that simple. They all glanced over at Fuji as he let out a chuckle.

"Never fails to amuse me"

* * *

Please Review


	49. For His Own Good

**Shortie Like Mine**

49. For His Own Good

"Ahhh! 'Yoma-chan, I don't want to go!"

It usually was the other way around, Momo dragging Ryoma off to somewhere the boy didn't want to go. Now, it was Ryoma dragging Momo around, the shorter boy was trying his best at pulling his much taller and heavier boyfriend around.

"Come on Takeshi! You are making this hard you big baby!"

"Ah, There is no way that I am going, no way at all" Ryoma gave up, and turned to face him.

"You do know your tooth will just get worse if you don't take care of it now" Momo knew he shouldn't have looked, but it was already too late. Ryoma's huge golden eyes filled with worry, he couldn't help himself. He ended up pulling the shorter boy to himself and cuddling him.

"Awww, you are just too cute" Sighing, Ryoma decided to reduce himself to the lowest point he knew. Well at least for him, since no matter what he seemed to do he always was cute.

"So will you come to the dentist with me now, Takeshi?" He asked. Momo had a hard time deciding on it. Get his tooth fixed, or not.

"No" He snapped and let go of Ryoma so he could cross his arms. This pissed Ryoma off big time; he brought his hands up and clapped them onto Momo's cheek making his boyfriend cry out at the pain of his tooth getting hit in the process. "AAAHHH"

"You are coming with me" Ryoma hissed and grabbed his ear. He didn't care who was looking at them. This was best for Momo.

* * *

Ah! I haven't gotten to write many of these lately, do to the fact that I'm trying to finish my other stories and well, I've also started to read 'New Prince Of Tennis' AWESOME! YukimuraVsSanada ...YuutaVsSyusuke. such an Evil tactic! Damn.

Please Review


	50. It Happens

**Shortie Like Mine**

50. It Happens

Momo was clinging onto Ryoma with his face hidden as best as he could behind the shorter boys back. Ryoma sighed as he was once again the one stuck dragging hs boyfriend around, even though the taller boy was in pain"Takeshi, it's not that bad, come on"

"I look like a freaking chimpmunk!" the words came out slurred and Ryoma rolled his eyes. Sure, Momo's cheeks were puffed out and swollen do to the fact that the dentist had not been kind to him. Ryoma felt bad because it really looked like it could hurt, but he also couldn't help but to find it cute. "I can't even eat right!"

Sighing, Ryoma turned around and grabbed Momo's cheeks gently in both his hands "but we are supposed to meet for practice today" Momo shook his head and then winced.

"There is no way I can play tennis with this pain!" Ryoma caressed his cheek for a bit and then brought out his cell phone. He texed the one person who could get them out of practice any day.

* * *

Fuji had been preparing for practice, even though it was on a weekend, Tezuka had felt like they had been slacking off too much and were meeting at the tennis down by the Intersections. Where Tezuke and Echizen had once played against one another. Fuji looked up when he heard his cell phone ring and looked it over. It was a text message from Echizen. He opened it and read it over, his eyes opening.

_'Fuji-senpai, can you get us out of tennis practice please. Takeshi is in pain' _

"Hmmm" Fuji thought it over. It was Saturday and no one really wanted to show up, but he loved seeing people suffer. Still..... Kaido and Inui had planned to go to the beach and run the day away. Oishi and Eiji had planned to have a movie marathon with each other and had even bought pop-corn and all types of sweets. It was not fair that he and Tezuka hadn't made plans; even Echizen and Momo were going to be hanging out together even if it was just sleep.

_'Sure, Sounds like fun. I'll see what I can do'_ with that he texted everyone else that practice was canceled. He got a sadistic look on his face when he heard the doorbell ring and his sister greeted Tezuka. As quickly as he could he started to undress.

"Syusuke! Tezuka-kun is here"

"Thanks Nee-san, can you send him up here"

"Sure" He heard his sister telling Tezuka to come up and Fuji quickly reached for the hand cuffs. As soon as the door opened, he pounced on Tezuka.

"Syusuke" Tezuka said as he found that both his hands were tied to one leg of Fuji's bed.

"Ne Kunimitsu, we havene't made plans with each other in some time" He grinned his eyes open "I think it's time we made a change of plans for today" It was fun to torture others, but it was even more fun to turtore his lover.

* * *

"Fuji-senpai will take care of everything" Momo slowly nodded his head and Ryoma grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go back to your house and hang out" Momo nodded.

"So…what are we gonna do" Ryoma didn't even have to think about it.

"Sleep"

"'Yoma-chan!" Momo complained "I want to kiss and do more stuff, you know" Ryoma looked over his shoulder.

"No way"

"Come on!"

"No"

* * *

"Hm, Practice is canceled" Inui fixed his glases "there is a hundred percent chance that Fuji has trapped Tezuka into something…but what it is, that is something only they would know" Inui calculated everything in his head and he knew they were going to have a hard praactice next time they all met.

"Fshhhh" Kaido said as he crossed his arms with a disturbed look on his face, he knew just what it could be "I wouldn't even want to think about it" Inui smiled and then as gently as he could said.

"So. You still want to go to that run on the beach" Inui flinched when Kaido's eyes widen and he seemed to space out with a blush on his face. Inui instantly began to back away.

"I-uh….I!" Bowing his head, Kaido said "Sure" Inui sighed in relief. For a moment there he thought Kaido was going to refuse.

* * *

Eiji had been sulking all day about having to go to practice when they had something planned, so this was the first time this day Oishi had seen him happy "Syuu! Syuuichiro!!" Eiji bounced up and down to his boyfriend who had come to his house to get ready. "Look! Practice is canceleled, practice is cancelled!" Oishi nodded as he too read the message on his phone.

"Fuji…that could only mean that" Oishi was stopped from his deductions when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into Eiji.

"Come on! Let's start preparing" Oishi smiled at his energetic boyfriend and nodded his head head. It was not like he was going to complain about it.

* * *

As for Ryoma and Momo, Ryoma had kept his word and had fallen asleep on top of his boyfriend, as for Momo. Well, he slowly followed Ryoma into deam land. Not that anyone else knew the turtore their captain was going through that day.

They were going to have to wait for practice.

* * *

Please Review


	51. His Pen

**Shortie Like Mine**

51. His Pen

Everything was quiet and that alone after a while made Eiji restless in his seat. All he could hear was the scratching of pencil as the students around him bubbled in the answers. Still, he looked up to his left, a seat just in front of him on the other side sat Oishi with his hunched back as he worked on his test steadily. Then Eiji went back to his own test before looking up again.

This kept him entertained for most of the test, he was glad that it seemed easy. He felt like he was doing great. He was almost finished when he looked up once more and this time he perked when he saw Oishi stand up and drop the pen he had at the side of his desk. Oishi didn't seem to notice but Eiji's eyes were stuck on that pen for one reason.

Everything that Oishi touched became precious to Eiji. '_Syuichiro's Pen' _was all that went through his head. Oishi was finished with his test though and as soon as he finished it he left the room like he was supposed to. These were their high school first semester finals after all. '_Syuichiro's Pen'_

Eiji wanted that pen though, looking back down at his test he concentrated on finishing all the answers as he rushed to the end. As he was finished he bent down to grab his backpack at the same time made a snatch for the pen. He quickly shoved the pen into his pocket and nearly ran to turn in his test.

He rushed outside to meet with his boyfriend and smiled when he spotted him in a bench reading by himself. He walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped both his arms around Oishi's and smiled up at him. Oishi looked down at his red headed boyfriend and smiled at him before he went back to reading and Eiji napping with his head rested in Oishi's shoulder.

Boyfriends can be weird.

* * *

Please Review


	52. Under His Spell

**Shortie Like Mine**

52. Under His Spell

Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo sat there watching their current favorite couple argue with one another. Well it was not much of an argument than something they had just started to fight about. Thing was that with Momo being his hungry self and picked off his boyfriend's lunch way to much leaving the young dark green haired teen still hungry and in a irritated mood.

"I said I was sorry!" Momo pleaded his case while he got a glare in return.

"I'm hungry" Ryoma deadpanned.

"I know" Momo looked like he was lost, like he didn't know what to do.

"Shut up Momo" Ryoma snapped and looked away making Momo panicked. When Ryoma was unhappy Momo felt like everything was just out of place. When ever he did something bad he just felt compelled to fix it and right now all he wanted was a happy Ryoma.

"Ryoma, I'm sorry I mean it" He tried to use his puppy dog eyes but Ryoma was not even looking at him. He quickly pulled out his wallet to count the money he had in there. "Ryoma look at me" Ryoma refused.

"I have a strong feeling of dislike for you right now" Ryoma's voice was cold even though he never would raise his voice when mad; there was something deadly scary about it.

"I'll treat you to a full meal of hamburgers!" Momo said pulling the young boy to him and placing his head at his shoulder and burying his nose in the crook of Echizen's neck. Man, his little boyfriend smelled so good, he couldn't help but breathe him in. Ryoma on the other hand felt his body respond to the caress but tried to push it away as he turned to glare at Momo trying to push him away.

"Mada mada-" before he could finish his statement the last bit was eaten up by his boyfriends firm lips pressed to his. It was a feeling he could not help but to give into as he kissed him back and Momo pulled away when he knew he had Ryoma's dazed attention on him, he pressed his forehead to his and smiled "Come on forgive me" Looking into his eyes Ryoma nearly did but then….

"No" Just dropped off of his lips so easily, it was a tease though.

"Ryoma!" The golden eyed boy smirked.

"Buy me a ponta and I might consider it" Momo nodded his head and pressed a kiss to Ryoma's forehead before walking off to find his little brat a juice. Ryoma always seemed to get what he wanted from Momo. The little tennis prodigy turned to look over at the other three boys who were watching him and Momo for some time. "What?" he asked.

"You and Momo-chan-senpai" Horio gulped.

"Yeah, we're together. I thought we got past this"

"Not that Ryoma-kun" Kachiro said "Is just you know…."

"You have him whipped" Horio dropped bluntly while crossing his arms making Kachiro and Katsuo look at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma was confused.

"Well, it's like this Echizen. You tell Momo-chan-senpai to jump, he asks how high, you tell him to run, and he asks how many miles, you ask him to suck-"

"Alright already Horio, I think he gets the point!" Kachiro snapped. Ryoma didn't look pleased. For one he didn't want to control Momo's life….maybe he was making Momo into his slave….

"Here you are Ryoma" Momo said with a happy grin on his face. Ryoma stared at the ponta on the table and then looked up at his boyfriend with a bored expression.

"I don't want it" With that he stood up and walked away. Momo felt a miss and then he turned to the other teens there.

"Did you guys tell him something?" Momo had asked it in a dark voice.

"N-NOTHING!" Horio squawked out.

"Right, spill!"

"Uh…you see Horio only told him that he had you whipped" Katsuo laughed a bit. Momo raised a brown and shrugged.

"Well it can't be helped, it can't when he's so cute" he smiled. "Ah well, I'll go catch up to him" With that the spiky haired teen ran after his younger boyfriend with the ponta in hand.

"AH! Wait for us Momo-chan-senpai" Katsuo, Kachiro, and Horio ran after him. The three of them came into a halt when they saw Momo catch up to Ryoma and wrap his arms around his waist as he spun them both around making the young dark-green haired boy blush madly. They watched as Momo grinned widely and kissed Ryoma until the boy was smiling up at him with a dazed look and accepted the ponta.

They had to admit it, Momoshiro Takeshi looked happy under Echizen Ryoma's spell.

* * *

Please Review


	53. Play

**Shortie Like Mine**

53. Play

Moans filled the room as fingers worked fast to undo the clothing, Fuji was pressed to his bed with his boyfriend Tezuka above him; his glasses had been removed and set aside. He looked down at his boyfriend taking in the sight before he slowly leaned down to suck on Fuji's chest and nipples making him moan once more and tangle his slender hand in his hair.

When had they started to feel so strongly for each other to the point they were horny for one another and even trusted each other to go all the way was beyond them "Kuni…mit" Was all Fuji could say before he gasped as a hand grabbed his covered crotch. Tezuka's hands were soon undoing his lover's pants when suddenly the door opened.

"Aniki" Yuuta was shocked.

Everything came to a pause and Fuji held his pants in place as he sat up and Tezuka sat on his hunches. "What's the matter Otouto?"

"Uh, nothing, please carry on" and Yuuta ran out of there.

"Maybe we should find somewhere where no one would walk in on us" Tezuka said as he sat back and Fuji pouted. Quickly standing up he walked over to the door and locked it.

"Or we must not forget to lock it" He said as he came back over to Tezuka and straddled his lap "I'm still not done here" Tezuka leaned down and took Fuji's lips in his.

* * *

Please Review


	54. What He Loves The Most

**Shortie Like Mine**

54. What He Loves The Most

If there was one thing that Momoshiro Takeshi loved most about Echizen Ryoma, it was his smile and laughter.

It was unique and he rarely saw him laugh at all, so whenever Ryoma was in a good mood and was smiling he would cherish that moment. Whenever Ryoma laughed, it was music to his ears. Only then could you see how young Ryoma really was compared to his mature image.

If you asked him what he loved to watch then he would say that he loved to watch Ryoma when he slept and had this cute and relaxed face, he had to say that that his favorite thing to watch in the afternoons when he was feeling lazy. He would not mind watching it at night when he could not sleep because he missed Ryoma.

If you asked him what he found more attracting about Ryoma, he'd say his eyes. Those slanted almost cat like eyes that provoked at the worst of times and looked so damned sexy all the time. Those eyes that looked so troubled when he was mad and so innocent when he was confused and so damned mischievous when he is being naughty. Always sparkling with mischief, and always emphasizing his boredom and other emotions.

Then if you asked him if he also loved Ryoma's pouting face. He would say, of course, it was the one he loved to kiss. If you asked him if he liked Ryoma's angry face, he would tell you he could not get enough of it. He loved the way Ryoma pocked out his mouth whether he was mad or he was pouting, and the way he got angry on his own. He always did the cutest things, even when he was trying to ignore him.

If you asked him if there was one expression of Ryoma that he did not like, he would say that there isn't, except for the fact that he dislikes to see Ryoma sad. He looks cute, but it is an expression he would not want to see often. As well as Ryoma in tears, it kills him to see him that way. Moreover, if you asked him if he loved all the faces Ryoma made at one point or another he would say.

Yes.

* * *

Please Review


	55. Paper Cut

**Shortie Like Mine**

55. Paper Cut

"Ouch"

Ryoma stared at the paper cut he had currently gotten as he sorted out through the pile of paper he had gotten out of his backpack. He knew he should have kept his homework in a folder, but he never got tired of seeing the mess of papers, pens, pencils, and his tennis stuff all together. "You have to be more careful Ryoma" he suddenly heard his Momo say in a firm and worried voice.

Golden eyes looked up at the face of his boyfriend "It's just a paper cut"

"Oh yeah, just like you not to worry, this could get infected and it could kill you" Momo dramatically pulled Ryoma to his feet. "I'm not ready to lose you and never will be so come on!" and with that he dragged him all the way out of the library, down the hall, turned, down another hall and into the nurses office.

"Oh hello" said the nurse as she stood up with a file in her hand "Is there something the matter"

"I just got a paper cut," Ryoma mumbled.

"Yeah! A deadly paper cut" Ryoma rolled his eyes at his boyfriends over statement.

"Takeshi" He huffed. The nurse laughed.

"Just clean his cut under warm water, I'll bring you a little sanitary towel and a bandage to put on him and he should be fine." Momo grinned and nodded, while Ryoma growled as he was pulled inside and towards the sink. He watched as Momo placed his hand under the warm water running it through his fingers. He watched as Momo cleaned his hand gently with a caring look on his face.

It made his heart skip and a blush to bloom across his face.

It felt nice to have the one you love take care of you like this. Even though it seemed unnecessary.

"Here you are" the nurse said placing the Band-Aid and cloth at the side. Momo thanked her and she went back to her desk to go back to reading over files. Momo cleaned Ryoma's hand with the small towel and then put on the bandage, not to tight, but not too loose. It was perfect, and no his fingers were not tingling because of Momo's touch…..it was the warm water.

"There you are 'Yoma-chan" Momo leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Let's go back now" Ryoma sighed and allowed himself to be dragged once again.

"Mada Mada dane" He mumbled to himself before letting a slight smile to cross his lips as he stared at Momo's back.

* * *

Please Review


	56. One Evil Hallows Eve

**Shortie Like Mine**

56. One Evil Hallows Eve

The clock was ticking away the seconds.

Inui's glasses flashed, as in the corner of his room you could hear a small dog whimpering. A smirk spread his face and he slowly brought the last ingredient into his latest Inui juice. The color was black and it seemed to glow even in its dark color. He had calculated that too much of his new product could be something drastic, but just to drops of it would be enough to stir up some trouble for his favorite day of the year.

October 31st.

He could not wait, a cackle left his lips as he dropped in the two drops and the purple concoction bubbled up, the bubbles coming out in an odd green color and settling back to purple. The Whimpering of the small pet became louder as it tried to become one with the wall. The dramatically clichéd thunderstorm in the background crackled hard and all the lights went out.

However, Inui's laugh persisted.

* * *

Prince Of Tennis ~ **Halloween Special**: _One Evil Hollows Eve_

Brought To you by: Obsession No Es Amor

All Rights Reserved to: Konomi Takeshi

* * *

Inui was still laughing his head off, though for a moment he had forgotten why it was that he was laughing so hard. His cell phone, the last thing left in the house with power began to ring and he stopped laughing all together as he looked at who was calling him. A fond smile spread his lips and he quickly answered "Ah, Kaoru my love, what can I do for you"

"Fshhh, you don't have to always answer the phone like that" On the other side, Kaido was embarrassed. "Anyway, Fuji-senpai is going to be having a Halloween party this Saturday, and I was told to tell you that you can't bring your juices" Inui smiled and looked up when the light came back on. He then glanced as his new creation and smirked, oh he was not bringing it. He had something else in mind for it.

"Don't worry about it. I am not going to take any juice" Once he said something to Kaido, he usually kept it.

"Good" Kaido said and then he blushed on the other side "So…what are you doing right now?" Inui leaned back into his chair and smirked.

"Nothing much"

* * *

They were no longer in junior high, no where they in high school, no they were in their first years of University. Echizen had barely started, but they were all going to different universities. Not had they only grown up, but a lot more had changed in their lives, like who they had fallen in love with. Still, they took every weekend to hang out together and do something fun, Fuji's Halloween party was one of them. Usually it was Atobe who would have a party to invite everyone, but now they did not want to go and hang out with them.

They wanted to have a normal Halloween party between friends. One where they would go to do fun stuff, put on jack o lantern, eat lots of candy, and tell scary stories in the dark. Fuji was excited, and he was still preparing a few things. "Ah! Kunimitsu, let's get that" He said pointing to a dead looking zombie butler that had a tray in his hand, it looked as if it could be a real person. The only thing that gave away that it was fake was that it was obvious he was made of plastic made to look like skin.

"That's expensive Syusuke" Fuji nodded and then looked at his boyfriend once more.

"But I want it!"

"Where are we going to get the money for it then" Tezuka crossed his arms and Fuji put on a thinking face. He then pulled out his wallet and brought out a credit card. Tezuka shook his head. "Are you sure you want to commit yourself to pay it back? You usually are selfish about money"

"Well…I was kind of thinking of asking other's to help me pay it, but can you pay it back?"

"Why don't we just look at other things, and if you still want it, then okay" Fuji seemed to debate this, since he knew Tezuka was only trying to change his mind. Still, he guessed it was for the best. He sighed and nodded in agreement and they went on walking through the store, looking at all the make up for costumes, the masks, and anything else they could find.

"How many pounds of candy do you think we should take?" Fuji asked.

"Well, taking everyone into consideration there are just some who don't need to eat candy." Fuji chuckled and turned to Tezuka.

"You mean Eiji that was fun last year" Fuji grabbed a mixed bag, Tezuka shook his head and watched as Fuji got five huge bags of candy. This night was going to be hell if Kikumaru decided to get hyperactive active on them once again. Fuji's eyes snapped open when he spotted something else that interested him.

"Ne, Kunimitsu look!" Tezuka turned to where Fuji was pointing and his eyes widen, this was something he was not going to get the tensai to simply drop. Fuji would get it.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Echizen asked, worry on his voice and he only showed relief when he saw that Momo had found Karupin.

"He was hiding over there behind the park bushes, I wonder what he found so interesting there" Echizen shrugged and lead the way back to his house. Momo had handed him Karupin and they both walked in silence. "Ne, Ryoma, what do you think Fuji-senpai's party would be like" Echizen looked up at him and shrugged.

"I really don't want to go though, I'd rather stay home with you watching some television" Momo smiled and wrapped an arm around Echizen's shoulder as they reached their apartment. They were not going to the same university, but with the shock, that Echizen knew how to drive already it did not matter much. Their schools were each an hour away and it was not so bad to drive there. Momo had taken classes in the morning and Echizen on the afternoon. Since the boy still could not stay up in the mornings.

"Yeah, me too…though Inui-senpai has been acting weird"

"What do you mean?" Echizen asked as he opened the door and walked in, Momo following him and closing the door after and locking it.

"Well, I was going to school, when I saw him inspecting some plants, he seemed to be collecting them" Echizen looked up.

"You don't think he is making some of his juice"

"I hope not"

* * *

Kikumaru on the other hand was exited for the party, he was costume shopping with Oishi. "Eiji, I don't think we are required to take a costume"

"Nya, Syuuichiro, I want one even if we're not require" Then something caught the redheads eyes "Ah! Look Syuuichiro! I want that"

"Yes, yes, I see it" Oishi was not sure if it was wise to waste all this money on so many costumes.

* * *

October 31st

Day of the Party

Kaido Kauro went to go pick up his boyfriend, just to make sure that he didn't leave with any Inui juice. Inui on the other hand had been anticipating this from Kaido. He had a secret compartment up in his sleeve to hide a small plastic vile bottle for a portion of his juice. "Welcome, my dearest" he said, in hopes to embarrass Kaido.

It didn't fail.

"Let's go" Kaido was dressed as a male nurse with the blue and Inui was dressed as a professional doctor with the white coat and everything. Inui smiled and grabbed Kaido's hand making his Uke blush deeply, he had to admit, he thought they looked professional. As soon as they reached Fuji's house they found that the first ones had been Kikumaru and Oishi who were dressed as a cat and owner set. Oishi looked disturbed by it, but Kikumaru looked fully pleased. Fuji was dressed as a police officer, as well as Tezuka who was talking with Oishi. Though Fuji's costume was more provocative, revealing, and had chains, cuffs on one hand, the other was opened, but that one was to lock Tezuka. Tezuka looked a bit disheveled, but other than that, it was proper.

"Ah, welcome Inui and Kaido, guess the only ones missing now are Echizen and Momoshiro" Fuji said with a small chuckle. Inui and Kaido entered and sat down. They had all started a minor conversation and had waited for Fuji to set out some drinks for them.

"May I use your bathroom, Fuji?" Fuji looked at Inui and nodded.

"Sure"

"Thank you" With that Inui went to the bathroom, once there he looked around. He needed something living to depose his Inui juice into and he had to find it fast. Looking around he found nothing interesting until his eyes met with one of Fuji's beloved Cacti. The green round sphere like plant and its thorns looked like the perfect specimen. He smirked and decided that the plant should receive his new juice.

Feeling accomplished he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see that Echizen and Momoshiro had already made it. Echizen was dressed in baggy clothes, with gold chains and all, he was dressed as a gangster, or so, since Momo looked like he was dressed as a pimp. "You guys look crazy," Inui said as he stared at them.

"Really?" Momo asked, "I think we look classy" Momo wrapped his arm around Echizen as he said that and pulled him close.

"Ah, I see"

"Anyways" Fuji said as he got back in the festive mood, let's get this party started" He got up to turn on the music and Tezuka and Oishi were already setting out the food for the table. All of them gathered around the food and began to joke around when all of a sudden the music went off. Fuji was confused and glanced at the stereo, but there was nothing wrong with it.

"Nya that was weird Fuji" Kikumaru said as he clung to Oishi.

"True" Fuji said and then turned to the others "I'll go turn it on again ah" Tezuka placed a hand on top of Fuji's and shook his head.

"I'll do it"

"Ah, protective as always Kunimitsu, I don't think there is anything bad here" Tezuka did not show much emotion, but Fuji knew when to let him do as he pleased. Inui on the other hand was wondering exactly what kind of effect had his juice had on the plant. He was hoping for something drastic. Unfortunately there were no signs of that happening any time soon.

That recipe had been given to him by a far away friend who practiced Santeria and he had added in his own spices and made it his juice. Guess this Halloween was going to be ordinary. Everyone on the other hand continue to enjoy the light side of the party before midnight when Fuji senpai was going to tell horror stories in low light and then maybe make them play out some dares.

Either way when a song Kikumaru liked came on, he dragged Echizen to the dance floor. Fuji dragged Tezuka in, but Echizen being stubborn got away and sat beside Momo with a glare on his face. "Mean Ochibi" Kikumaru pouted and then turned to Oishi "Dance with me Oishi"

"Oh…ummm, sure" Oishi then was pulled to the dance floor.

"Don't you want to dance Ryoma?"

"Mada mada Dane" Momo smiled and shook his head, there was no use trying.

"Come on lets go get more to eat" Echizen nodded and they headed over to raid the table of more snacks. Fuji never failed to buy an excessive amount of snacks just so that Momoshiro and Echizen would finish them. As for Kaido and Inui, they looked like they were flirting with each other as Kaido kept refusing Inui on going to dance and anything else.

Just as everyone got even more comfortable, as to go as far as cuddling with their lover, the lights went off. All of them gasped even Inui whom had been expecting this. "Fuji…did you pay the light bills?" Fuji manage a chuckle.

"Of course…I just don't know why they went off." Tezuka crossed his arms and glared.

"Everyone, keep your guard up and stick with your lover" He then grabbled Fuji's hand and led him toward where the lights are supposed to be. Once there, he saw that they had been turned off and he turned them on. The lights came on for just a second and went off once more, this time they were on and the lights had really gone away.

"This is seriously strange," Momo said, as he made sure to keep a tight hold on his Echizen's small waist. Echizen on the other hand had his hand gripping Momo's shirt. Kaido on the other hand was trembling hard and clinging hard to Inui, whom just by feeling his boyfriends fear made him regret ever even wanting to play this joke.

"I'm Scared!" Kikumaru yelled as he was practically hugging Oishi from head to toe. Oishi held him tightly as well and tried to comfort him.

"Everything is going to be alright" Fuji sighed, frustrated.

"I'd understand if there was a thunderstorm to make the electricity go out, but today is clear" Tezuka nodded, suddenly the phone of the house rang and everyone was hushed to silence by it.

"Who do you think is calling" Kikumaru asked.

"I have no idea," Fuji said.

"Could it be a killer that is trying to kill us?" Momo suggested and Echizen hit him over the head "Ouch"

"Takeshi, stop saying stuff like that"

"Okay, geez"

Everyone was silent once more, when all of a sudden Kikumaru decided to ask something "hey, how come Inui and Kaido have not spoken?" Everything was dark so it was hard to say where everyone else was. On the other hand, they had not noticed that Inui had slipped out the door and had fled with Kaido in tow.

"Inui?" Tezuka called out "Kaido?"

"Huh, they are gone! The monster must have taken the-"

"Takeshi!"

"Sorry, it can't be helped, it can't"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" They heard the screams come from outside and suddenly Inui and Kaido were running back into the house. Fuji could not help but laugh.

"I guess they bumped into the animated ghost I bought" Tezuka sighed as he massaged his temples and fixed his glasses. That Ghost toy had been expensive and it was something that Fuji didn't let go. For one, Fuji was infatuated with getting ghost toys like those, weather they were scary or cute. "Serves them right for trying to leave"

Outside there was a howl.

Inui scoffed as he held Kaido close to him "There is a sixty percent chance that Fuji is the one causing all of this"

"Not really" Fuji said "But I did set up a couple of things to scare you for this party" Inui decided to make more note about Fuji but the tensai always seemed to have a divergent data. There was no end to it. "You on the other hand tried to run away, almost as if you know something that we don't"

"Ah" Inui said fixing his glasses "I don't know a thing"

"Nya! He's lying!" Kikumaru just knew it.

"Inui, you shouldn't be playing dangerous pranks anymore" Oishi scolded.

"What did you do Inui?" Tezuka said in a stern voice and made the Data man sigh in defeat.

"I planted some Inui Juice on one of Fuji's cacti, as for the effect it will have I have no idea" Inui explained.

"You never do senpai" Echizen deadpanned. Everyone flinched, even Tezuka when Fuji started to emit a dark aura.

"You decided to mess with my precious Cacti" There was nothing scarier than an angry Fuji. Inui was going to die, but just then the lights turned on and everyone froze when they spotted movement from the corner of their eyes. Everyone looked all around them. There was something in the living room. They heard a small sound and then they saw it.

It was Fuji's Cacti with two cute black eyes, a small mouth, and its roots had turned to legs. "It's cute Nya" Eiji said. Everyone agreed with him. It looked cute.

"What the hell did you do Inui?" Momo asked.

"Black Magic?" Inui questioned himself. Fuji was still frozen, but he still wanted to kill Inui for messing with his Cacti.

"Inui, prepare to die!"

"Fssshhh" Kaido hissed and was the first one to attack Inui by hitting him over the head with a closed fist. "You are an idiot!" Everyone froze and backed away when the small Cacti moved forward and made a small calling sound. It then opened its mouth to show multiple sharp teeth and it ran towards them to attack them.

"AAAAHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" All of them yelled as they ran out of the house. Inui was the first one out, Kaido was right behind him looking ready to kill him. Everyone else just fallowed after them, angry with Inui for having played such a prank on them.

"Inui!" Everyone was going to kill him now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It is only for one night. The Cacti will be back to normal after tonight, so please forgive me!"

"NEVER!!"

Back at the house, the small Cacti laughed. It headed back into the bathroom and its pot and went back to normal.

'Happy Halloween'

* * *

This is at **Random**, OUT OF THE ORDANARY I was hesitent to post it up, but I haven't updated this fic, so I decided what the hell. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.


	57. Caught

**Shortie Like Mine**

57. Caught

Fuji and Tezuka had been studying lately more than making out or even indulging in one another, now there was a saying for the man that works all the time and never plays, well in the end he is horny. In this case, both Tezuka and Fuji wanted to devour each other and yet held back because they still had an up-coming exam to study for; after all, it was that time where classes started to give finals and other things. The first semester seemed to have passed so fast as well, it was already ending "If you get this answer right, I'll give you a kiss," Fuji said. His blue eyes blazing.

"Alright" Tezuka said as he had a math problem placed before him, it was a complicate word problem that used more than a simple formula, you needed to use at least two to three to figure it out completely. After a minute and a half Tezuka was finished with the problem. Fuji looked it over and smiled.

"You got it right" Tezuka nodded.

"Alright" he leaned down and kissed Fuji on the lips bringing his hand over to cup Fuji's cheek and kiss him even deeper. He groaned when Fuji pulled away. "Come on Syusuke" Tezuka never thought he'd be the one asking for kisses, but he needed his Fuji.

"But we have to study" Fuji said innocently.

"Let's take a break, we still have five more hours to study, just a half hour break please" Tezuka begged. He would only do that for Fuji, only in Fuji's presence and no one else was allowed to see this side of him. He pulled Fuji back to him kissing him deep and Fuji gave in melting against his boyfriend putting his arms around his neck and pulling him closer as he was pressed into the couch.

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji moaned out softly as his shirt was opened before he even knew it and his boyfriend had taken his hands over his head as he kissed his chest and headed for a nipple. Fuji moaned and arched into Tezuka, it felt so good that he could not help himself when he had become so hard already. He knew Tezuka was in the same predicament and this was certainly going to take more than half an hour that way things were going.

Just outside Mizuki Hajime had just kissed Fuji Yuuta who stood there shocked looking at the man who had chosen him for the team of St Rudolph. "Why?" Yuuta asked, perplexed. He had a crush on Mizuki, but he never thought that that would go anywhere.

"Because I like you, is that not obvious" Mizuki leaned in "I love you" Yuuta blushed and looked away. Mizuki caught his chin and made him look at him before kissing him once more. This time, although shyly, Yuuta kissed back, he felt the door behind him disappear and soon he was being backed into his home and the living room.

"Kunimitsu!" They both looked up at the loud moan to see Tezuka devouring Yuuta's older brother in the couch- at least what they could see of it. The couch covered their view but they could see the top of Tezuka's hair and Fuji's hand clutching at the couch for dear life.

"ANIKI!" Fuji sat up then and looked over the couch to his little brother, his face slightly flushed and he was still trying hard to catch his breath.

"Hey Yuuta, I didn't know you were going to be coming today" Fuji was smiling as if nothing had happened and Tezuka looked the same, his face clear of all emotion, as his cold expression bore into them. The only thing out of place was his crooked glasses.

"Actually I was just leaving" Yuuta said.

"Ne, I did not know that-"

"Let's go Mizuki!" Yuuta said pushing the guy out the door. Mizuki felt as though his shot to challenge Fuji-the older brother was slipping away.

"WE ARE STILL RIVALS FUJI SYUSUKE! AND I WILL BEAT YOU!!" And the door slammed closed. Yuuta decided to place a do not disturb sign just in case his sister came. Not that it would help.

Back inside Fuji and Tezuka watched them exit, Fuji hated that asshole and then they turned back to each other.

"Now, where was I?"

Fuji smiled his blue eyes glittering a rich blue and forgetting what had just happened "I believe you were between my legs"

"Ah"

* * *

Lol, this makes me laugh, and we are soon going into the second semester of this fic Lol, that's weird.

Please Review.


	58. Random Thought 5

**Shortie Like Mine**

58. Random Thought 5

They are in Ryoma's back yard once more after playing some tennis. It was a cold day and cloudy almost as if it was going to rain and Ryoma had decided he did not want to play tennis anymore. This confused Momo as how his younger boyfriend seemed to be too quiet and ignoring him. Usually they would always be talking about random stuff that seemed insignificant but meant something to them. Still, right now they were silent with Momo sitting down with his back pressed to the wall and Ryoma leaning on him.

"Hey 'Yoma, are you alright?"

Ryoma still ignored Momo as he laid his head on his lap wearing one of his sweaters that looked to over sized on him. He did not know what to say, he felt like he had been having an off day. He felt clumsy and all he wanted to do was be there with Momo and nothing more.

He did not feel like doing anything else. "Ryoma" Momo called out once more running his fingers through the soft dark green hair of his boyfriend and smiled when he heard Ryoma sigh contently. "Do you want to talk about what is troubling you?" Ryoma turned to look up at Momo with a blank expression.

"Does it always feel like this?"

"What?"

"I don't know how to put it, I usually don't care…..but" Ryoma shrugged. Momo pulled him up to hug him around the shoulders pressing his forehead to his and Ryoma felt that feeling even more now than in the beginning. The fast beating of his heart and the fluttering in his stomach that had always been there when he was with Momo….but now it seemed to be stronger.

As if his feelings had somehow grown without him realizing, and he wondered, was it the same for Momo.

"You mean here?" Momo asked putting his hand over Ryoma's heart. He pulled one of Ryoma's hands up and pressed it to his own. Ryoma was a bit surprised to feel it beating fast against his hand. "It's alright, its normal Ryoma, why we feel it, that I can tell you I don't know. It's just the feeling that is there and it's all for you and you only" Ryoma smiled with a slight blush on his face as he felt his heart kick again and rested his head over Momo's chest. It was all his fault he felt this, all Momo's fault.

"Hmm, it's weird" Ryoma quietly said. "But I like it and I like you" Momo only chuckled holding Ryoma even tighter.

This feeling, made them both feel happy.

* * *

Please Review.


	59. Interrupted

**Shortie Like Mine**

59. Interrupted

Inui had Kaido pinned under him, near a tree where they had sat down about five minutes ago to relax for a while before they started with their regular stretches before their run. One moment Kaido had taken a deep breath of the early morning fresh air and the next he had found himself with a face full of Inui.

Inui on the other hand had calculated it all. He really was hoping this was the best plan and so far, the way his Kaido was responding he had no doubt that it was.

"Sa-Sadaharu" He groaned out in a breathy voice that Inui found hot and stimulating. Inui pressed his smirk even more firmly to Kaido's mouth before bringing out his tongue to ask for entrance. Kaido gasped and Inui took the initiative.

"Relax" Inui drawled when he felt Kaido tense up.

"Get off, not here, not here"

"Why not?" Inui pecked his lips and then started for Kaido's neck making the snake man already intoxicated with all the attention he was receiving. Kaido was just about to submit to Inui when there was a loud moan, and it was not from him.

"Ah! Takeshi!" Both Inui and Kaido jumped away from each other.

"Can't be" They both said as they stood up moved through the trees only to see that Momo had the little Echizen pinned to a tree and straddeling the small boy who was struggling against him. Then he began tickling him.

"You've been a bad boy my love"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP it, hehehe, I'm, I'm" Ryoma fell into a fit of laughter before he felt his lungs burn and he could not take it anymore "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he managed out breathlessly. He soon started to kick more frantically, Momo let go of him and ran away.

"AAAAH, SAVE ME SOMEONE!"

"MOMOSHIRO!!"

"Idiots, Fssshh" Was all Kaido said, the mood totally ruined. "Come on, let's go stretch"

"Wait" Inui called, but knew it was too late, he had lost. Damn, he needed to find a way not to bump into Momo and Echizen, those brats always ruined everything.

"ii Data"

* * *

Please Review.


	60. Winter Vacations

**Shortie Like Mine**

60. Winter Vacations

"So, what are you guys planning to do these vacations?" Fuji asked the other short boys. Echizen shrugged, Eiji got exited thinking of all the things he might do. Kaido, well he was not sure what he was going to do, but it was certainly something naughty he was planning for Inui. Not that he was going to really tell anyone, now was he. It was just so embarrassing! He couldn't believe he thought of it. "Alright, Eiji, what are you going to do"

"Go shopping with Oishi and then just stay in doors of course! Though I'm not sure if we'll have more planned, what are you going to be doing with Boshou!" Fuji smiled at that.

"Well, I was planning on staying in his house and you know spending time with him and his family. Apperently my sister is going to leave during vacations with my parents since she got them a trip and Yuuta is spending his holidays at St. Rudolph with a certain someone" Suddenly the air got even colder than it already had been.

"Oh, I see" Eiji said. Fuji decided to lighten up once more and turned to Kaido.

"What about you Kaido, what are you going to be doing?"

"Fsshh, I'm not sure Senpai, I think I'll just stay at home with my family"

"Nothing with Inui" He blushed and shrugged. "What about you Echizen" Ryoma shrugged as well and looked away.

"Well, My parents are planning a trip around new years. Also Momo promised a good present for my birthday, so I might spend it all day with him."

"Oh right! It's Ochibi's birthday soon! AAHH!" Eiji glomped him."Well throw you a party!"

"No, that is not nessessary!" Echizen gasped. Then their much taller boyfriends came and froze.

"Do you think they are having another secret conversation?"

"No" Inui said, "It seems safe" Slowly they approached them.

"Finally!" Eiji said as he let go of Ryoma and went for Oishi. "Come on, you promised we would go to the pet shop!" In addition, dragged him away.

"Let's go Syusuke" Tezuka said as he neared him and Fuji nodded walking next to him, his hand going to Tezuka's as they walked away. Kaido and Inui were already gone some time ago, leaving Ryoma and Momo alone together.

"Uh, want to go eat some burgers?" Momo asked. Ryoma nodded his head and they happily went along. These vacations promised to be interesting as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Please Review.


	61. Something New

**Shortie Like Mine**

61. Something New

Kaido and Inui both stretched out their muscles as they prepared for their early morning run that they usually took together in a slow and steady jog. It was cold out, it was probably insane, but it was their tradition to do this every morning. "Ne, Kaoru, why don't we make this run a race? We run all the way to town and the one to make it back here is the winner."

"Fsssh, sure"

Moreover, the race was on.

Both of them ran as fast as they could, trying to make it fair but at the same time the need to win kicking in, not to mention that Inui had longer legs than Kaido so he could move a lot easier without wasting much energy. They ran down the street, passing women and lamps, men, many shops, Eiji and Oishi having an ice-cream and so on. Both of them were already panting hard as they finally turned around and went on to run over that path again to their meeting spot, Eiji waved at them this time.

"Fsssh!" Kaido said as he came to a halt, Inui had beaten him. Inui smirked down at him.

"How about drinking some Inui juice?"

"Bastard! We never said to drink your juice!"

They stopped their arguing when they heard that someone else was coming near their meeting place. Hand in hand it was the Tensai and the Bochou "Ne Kunimitsu-chan, I want to eat something. I'm hungry"

"Alright, let's go somewhere to eat" And then the two brunets were gone. Inui put his hand on his chin as he tried to think this over.

"Hmm, we usually see Momo pestering Ryoma, but we haven't seen them at all this time" Kaido knew Inui was going to go into his Data mode of coincidence or what not.

"Shut up!" he hissed, pulling Inui down for a hard kiss.

* * *

Please Review.


	62. Lost Cap

**Shortie Like Mine**

62. Lost Cap

"I can't find it," Ryoma murmured to himself.

He had been looking all day for his cap and he had not found it. He always liked to wear it when ever he was playing tennis, not that he needed it either. It was more like the cap was a habit of his, he needed to have it. You know, it was one of those things that was always there. There as a child, there as now and never changing. "Where could I have left it?" He pondered again.

Looking at the clock, he knew Momo would come soon to pick him up. Letting out a frustrated sigh he walked out of his room and downstairs to the living room. "Mom, have you seen my cap?" he asked as he entered the kitchen only for his father to tense up at the mention of that. His mother, who had her back to him blushed and Nanako, his cousin, shook her head and wondered what they were going to tell their son.

"I….Um" His mother started as she recalled what she and Nanjirou had done…. She felt ashamed that it was at the cost of their son's hat. "I don't know have you checked outside in the tennis courts?" she asked. He shook his head and went on to do so. Once outside he glanced around everywhere, but there was no trace of it and time was running out.

"It wasn't out there," He said as soon as he returned only to see that his mom and dad were already gone. Nanako had watched them run out of the house and said that they were eating out. "Ah….where did they go?" he asked as he regarded his cousin.

"Sorry Ryoma-san, they couldn't face the fact that they ruined your hat" She explained as best as she could and not tell Ryoma fully what had happened. Ryoma was shocked; he expected it from his father, but his mother?

"Damn them" he hissed and then was cut off when he heard his boyfriend calling him. "I have to go," he said. Nanako tilted her head.

"Sorry about your cap, I can get you a new one if you like" Ryoma shook his head.

"No thank you, I'll get one on my own" He waved at her "Bye" he called out and ran outside to meet with Momo. Momo grinned at him and then stopped when he noticed the bad mood Ryoma was in.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Ryoma" Momo said sternly as he approached his boyfriend and then grasped his shirt "Why do you always insist on saying that nothing is wrong" Ryoma began to struggle.

"Let go"

"Not on your life" Both began to fight, until Ryoma finally managed to get away and sent Momo flying to the floor. "COME BACK HERE!" And they spent the better part of the afternoon playing hide and seek. Momo doing all the seeking. Finally, when Momo had given up and offered to buy burgers, Ryoma agreed to come with him. As they were eating, Ryoma decided to tell him what was bothering him since Momo kept looking at him with concern.

"I'll tell you then" he muttered and wanted to curse as Momo hanged on his every word "I can't find my cap and according to my cousin, my mom and dad have something to do with it going missing. That can only mean that I'll never see it again" Momo stopped mid bite and then said.

"We'll get a new one!" Ryoma shook his head.

"No, thank you"

"Come on! We can go and look at different ones!" Secretly, Momo found it that when Ryoma wore caps he looked sexier and hotter. Maybe he just had weird fetishes. Sighing, Ryoma nodded. As soon as they were done eating, they headed for a shop that sold all kinds of caps. To their surprise, most of them were expensive.

"Try this one on" Momo said as he pilled out a green one with an army pattern on it. Ryoma gave him a glare "Get that one"

"No way"

Momo then made him try on a blue one, a red one, a black one, and then finally Ryoma found a white one that looked like the one he had before and choose it. Momo sighed and decided to get him a second one in a different color. Ryoma had rolled his eyes but accepted it once he saw why Momo wanted to get it.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Mada mada dane"

"I love you too 'Yoma" Momo said as he wrapped an arm around his little b oyfriend. All in the while Momo was the one wearing Ryoma's brand new cap that looked the same as his last one. Ryoma looked up at him and smiled, he was wearing a black one that Momo had picked out. Why Momo had gotten it, well the reason was that it had the word 'Cutie' written across it.

Guess it really wasn't so bad.

* * *

Please Review.


	63. Birthday Boy

**Shortie Like Mine**

63. Birthday Boy

It was Ryoma's birthday, December 24 and it was cold. Still, everyone had made a point of making a big deal about his birthday, now that was one year older. Ryoma found it pointless.

However, he was glad that he and Momo were finally able to leave alone, he and Momoshiro walked over to the Echizen residence, Ryoma opened the door and walked inside calling out that he was home already but as he looked around, he saw that no one was there. "So can I stay over and play with you now 'Yoma-chan?" Momo asked as he had followed Ryoma into his house and stood behind the boy. Ryoma blushed a bit. Momo had made him a proposition and he wanted to do it really badly with him. They had been together now for what was half a year.

"Okay" He said, he was still looking away with a minor blush on his face. Momo smiled and grabbed Ryoma's hand.

"Alright then, let's go up to your room and lock the door" Ryoma nodded and spun around as he lead Momo toward his room, their fingers interwined with each other and already there was a feeling copiling in the pit of his stomach he could only place as anticipation for what was about to happen. Both their hearts were rising as they entered the semi messy room where Ryoma slept every night.

Momo pulled Ryoma over to him pressing the boy to his chest and kissed him gently on the lips "Are you scared to even do this? Because I'm a little nervous you know" Ryoma looked Momo in the eye.

"I'm nervous to, but I want to know what its like" Momo nodded and slowly backed Ryoma into the bed, Ryoma allowed himself to be pushed down and pressed into the mattress. Momo's eyes were so intense as he was settled him in between his two big fluffy pillows that supported him now and they begun to heavily make out to the point that they were short of breath. Momo's lips seemed to press his hard and even open them until he was inviting the older teens tongue inside. It made him feel hot and bothered….

With their breathing already, heavy Momo begun to travel down from Ryoma's chin to his neck and he kissed and sucked gently at the flesh there making the dark green haired teen moan out and cling to him. Moving Ryoma's shirt collar to the side he travelled down to mark Ryoma in a place he knew could be cover by his shirt. He could feel Ryoma's fingers undoing his shirt and pulling it aside as he bared his shoulders, chest, and stomach. Momo moaned when he felt Ryoma's small hands roaming his body.

"Ryoma" He sighed and begun to un-bottom Ryoma's own shirt as fast as he could, as soon as a nipple was exposed his mouth latched onto it, he grasped it between his teeth and nipped at it, before licking it and then sucking and biting once again and making Ryoma arch into him and dig his fingers into his hair. Momo's other hand went to caress the side of his boyfriend and slowly drifted down the length of that soft body that had him already hard.

"Takeshi!"

Ryoma was barely aware of his pants being undone, but he was already straining hard inside his pants. Momo traveled down his small body, placing kisess over his exposed stomach and sucking near the sensitive flesh by his belly button. Momo soon let Ryoma's erection free as he pulled the younger boys pants down at the same time pulling his boxers down all the way to the shorter boy's knees.

Momo pulled back to look down at his sprawled sexy and exposed boyfriend, the boy looked like a delicious dish made right for the taking. The sight of his flushed Ryoma made him even harder than he already was and pulled at his heart strings harder than anything ever had making it throb. He reached down to undo his own pants letting out his own erection. Watching him with hungry eyes as Ryoma sat up and cupped Momo so suddenly making an unexpectedly loud moan escape the taller teen's mouth.

"Ryoma!" he gasped as Ryoma worked him, his hand moving up and down the long and thick length of the dark haired boy. Ryoma was enjoying the sight, but Momo feared he'd cum just now, he wanted to cum the same time Ryoma cummed. Gently he put his hand over Ryoma's slightly wet one, his precum sleeked all over his shaft and he brought Ryoma's smaller hand over to his lips and he kissed the boy's palm.

Then he kissed Ryoma once more, harder then before as he pushed back the younger boy and intertwined their fingers together as Ryoma bucked up to try and meet him. They both moaned loudly as their erections touched one another and brushed up on each other with each movement of hip at the same time their toungues explored the others mouth. Momo broke the kiss when there was air needed and begun to place kisses once more all the way down Ryoma's body.

He reached Ryoma's hard erection and gave a lick to the underside of the member making his little lover hiss out in pleasure of the simple touch of his tongue. He did it again licking all around it before taking all that is Ryoma into his mouth. The boy was pretty big and thick himself. He sucked as he bobbed his head up and down at the same time feeling Ryoma writhe and buck under his touch.

"Takeshi! Ahh, it feels so good" Ryoma had never felt anything like this in his entire life, the pleasure in a way seemed unbearable and yet he could not get enough of it, "Your mouth is so hot" He gasped as he was deep throaded. Momo pulled back to look at Ryoma's arched up body, looking so beautiful and Ryoma's closed eyes in pleasure slowly opening to reveal hazy gold. He kissed the tip of that delicious cock before moving down over it to lick and play with Ryoma's balls.

"You taste so good Ryoma" Momo said and then brought the tip into his mouth sucking on it hard. Momo took him back kin all the way again, sucking his little lover and this time kept his eyes on him as he watched Ryoma throw back his head as his mouth moved up and down his length. Ryoma writhed up intensely his fingers digging to the side of his bed and Momo knew the dark green haired teen was at his edge, he could feel his own rise as well. At a quick pace, he started to pump himself as well.

Pulling back he heard Ryoma cry out "Takeshi!!" as he came with his back perfectly arched, the sight before him was so beautiful as the white cum flew up in streams. It made Momo cum as well. Watching Ryoma get off was enough to make him get off as well.

Gently he kissed Ryoma's thighs, Ryoma had cummed on his chest and he had comed over Ryoma's thighs and legs. Gently he brought Ryoma's pants back on and then did his own, they could take a shower later. He button the bottom part of Ryoma's shirt and stopped as he placed a kiss on Ryoma's heavily heaving chest and then settled beside him. "So, how was it?" Momo asked. Ryoma felt like his whole face was on fire and he simply turned on his side burying his face into Momo's still bare chest, not minding that it was partly covered with his cum.

"Mada mada dane Takeshi" Momo for one knew this was their first time.

"I know you loved it" Ryoma pulled back, his eyes shimmering and a smile playing on his lips before sighing contently and started to fall asleep. Momo pulled him closer and buried his face into his the soft dark green hair, breathing in the scent he loved so much, uniquely named Ryoma.

Both of them laid there for some time, until they decided it was time to get up and eat something.

* * *

I know, this is so weird. Please Review.


End file.
